To change a man
by Sorayablue
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Inbesitznahme von Harrys Körper im Zaubereiministerium eine viel grössere Auswirkung auf Voldemort gehabt hat. Dies wird eine HP/DM-Slash, nach 5. Buch, kein Dark!Harry...
1. Prolog

Huhu,

dies ist der Beginn einer neuen Story von mir. Ich möchte versuchen möglichst die meisten Charaktere IC zu halten und gehe dabei hauptsächlich nach den Büchern. Dies ist nicht immer möglich... Kleine Änderungen wie zum Beispiel das Alter von Voldemort (habe ihn so um die 20 Jahre verjüngt) fallen da natürlich kaum auf.

Aktuell besitze ich keine Beta und hoffe die hoffentlich wenigen Fehler selbst beseitigen zu können.

Die Story wurde von mir auch bereits auf einem anderen Account gepostet, da ich aber wieder Zugang zu diesem habe, wollte ich es lieber ändern. Ich hoffe ich mache es damit den lieben Leuten, die bereits der FF folgen damit nicht zu schwer...

Also Warnung: Die Story wird Slash beinhalten, auch wenn es noch eine Weile dauert.

Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir keiner der wundervollen Charaktere... alles nur JKRs. :)

Alles liebe, Sora/Lassa

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Prolog

Der Morgen würde bald anbrechen, aber dennoch war das Anwesen noch in Dunkelheit getaucht. Das herrschaftliche Haus würde sogar am sonnigsten Tag düster und unansehnlich wirken, was die wenigen Bewohner nicht besonders störte. Eher im Gegenteil. Es hielt unliebsame Besucher in Form von Muggel fern, da im nahe liegenden Dorf das Gerücht umging es würde dort spuken. Sogar Kinder, die oft zu Mutproben sich gegenseitig herausforderten, blieben dem Ort fern.

Im inneren des Hauses brannten nur in zwei Räumen Kerzen, Strom gab es hier schon lange nicht mehr. Der eine war die Küche wo ein nach vorne gekrümmter Mann zitternd und daher auch ungeschickt am Herd werkelte. Das andere Zimmer war eine alte und seltsamerweise saubere Bibliothek. In ihr befand sich sitzend vor einem wärmenden Feuer ein Mann.

Die Schmerzen die noch vor einigen Stunden seinen ganzen Körper beherrscht hatten, waren nur noch in seinem Kopf bemerkbar. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf eigentlich wichtige Überlegungen zu konzentrieren, statt dessen erschienen immer wieder Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge. Erinnerungen, die ihm vertraut vorkamen und das obwohl er wusste das keine davon seine eigenen waren. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren teilweise so verworren, das er kaum etwas mit ihnen anfangen konnte und es schien weitere Stunden zu vergehen ehe er endlich verstand.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte nun nicht mehr selbst seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren sondern ließ die fremden Erinnerungen einfach nur zu. Und bereits als er den Kopf an die hohe Lehne des Ledersessels zurücklegte begann sich vor seinem inneren Auge ein Film abzuspielen.

Als er einige Zeit später die Augen öffnete, waren alle Schmerzen verschwunden. Er fühlte sich besser. Besser fast schon als jemals zuvor. Irgendetwas in war von ihm gewichen und gleichzeitig schien es als hätte er auch neues und dennoch altes wieder gewonnen.

Mit seiner rechten Hand rieb er leicht seine Stirn, setzte sich dann etwas gerader in dem antiken Möbelstück und stand schließlich auf. Sein Blick ruhte auf den gegenüber liegenden Bücherregalen und er ging näher heran. Fast schon zärtlich strich er über die teilweise mehrere hundert Jahre alten einbände und las die Inschrift darauf. Er kannte sie alle, konnte einige Seiten in den vielen unschätzbaren Werken auswendig und wusste daher das in keinem von ihnen auch nur eine Erklärung von dem Stand was ihm widerfahren war.

„Nichts", murmelte er daher zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie auch sollte dies möglich sein. Seine Situation war einmalig und niemand zuvor hatte sich getraut den Weg zu beschreiten. „Geschweige den das es jemand könnte", sagte er im selbstgefälligen Ton. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

Ein leichtes Klopfen holte ihn aus den Überlegungen in die er zurückgefallen war. Tief atmete er durch und rief „Herein", in einem fast schon neutralen Tonfall.

Eine Seite der großen Flügeltüren öffnete sich knarrend und ein nach vorne gebeugter Mann mit einem Teetablett beladen humpelte hinein. Mit einem untergebenen „Mylord" stellte er es auf dem schmalen Tisch neben ihn ab.

„Was gibt es zu berichten Wurmschwanz", fragte ihn der dunkle Lord kalt. Wurmschwanz war gerade dabei seinem Herrn Tee einzugießen und zuckte leicht zusammen. Erleichtert stellte er fest nichts verschüttet zu haben und bereitete weiter die Tasse zu, während er ängstlich die Frage beantwortete: „Wie es aussieht, Mylord, wurden Malfoy und noch zwei weitere gefangen genommen. Sie befinden dich noch im Ministerium und werden befragt. Unser Kontakt meinst, sie würden bald nach Azkaban gebracht werden."

Voldemort nickte nur als Antwort und winkte seinen Diener hinaus. Er musste sein weiteres Vorgehen gut durchdenken. Alles hatte sich geändert. Es wurde Zeit neue Pläne zu schmieden und diesmal würde er siegreich sein. Niemand konnte ihn mehr behindern.

TBC


	2. Die Entdeckung

Huhu,

ziemlich schnell hinterher nun schon das zweite Kapitel. Bin gespannt, wie ihr es findet und freue mich natürlich über jede konstruktive Kritik.

LG, Lassa

PS: ich weiß die Kapitel bisher sind nicht lang, aber das kann sich immer mal wieder ändern. ich habe für jedes Kapitel einen Plan und manchmal erfüllt der sich schneller als gedacht ^^

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

1. Kapitel

Steif vor Angst sah er wie die Kinder ihm immer näher kamen. Ihre Gesichter höhnisch und angewidert verzehrt. Hilfesuchend schaute er sich um und erblickte eine der Nonnen. Flehend sah er in ihre Augen, aber sie drehte sich nur von ihm weg und verließ den großen Bettensaal. Er ließ sich auf dem Holzboden nieder, zog die Beine an seinen schwachen Körper und begann zu beten. Er betete das sie ihm nicht weh taten, die schmerzen nur dieses eine mal schnell wieder vergehen würden. Aber er wusste das es nicht helfen würde. Das hatte es noch nie.

„Freak", beschimpfte ihn einer der Jungen. „Missgeburt" rief ein anderer. „Bitte nicht", wisperte der Junge am Boden nur und die Schläge begannen. Begleitet von Beleidigungen traten und hauten sie immer wieder auf ihn ein. Rufe um Hilfe wurden lauter und lauter.

„Potter", schrie nun eine andere Stimme und er spürte wie er unsanft an der Schulter geschüttelt wurde. Doch erst als ein harter Schlag ihn im Gesicht traf, schlug er seine Augen auf. Eine weitere Ohrfeige traf ihn und Harry Potter hielt sich die schmerzende Wange und schaute zu seinem Onkel Vernon Dursley auf.

„Halt endlich deine Klappe bevor du noch die ganze Nachbarschaft weckst. Normale Menschen schlafen noch um diese Zeit", brüllte sein Onkel ihn an. Wäre Harry nicht noch verwirrt vom Traum hätte er ihm gerne darauf hingewiesen, das sein Gebrülle sicher eher alle Nachbarn geweckt hatte. So aber murmelte er nur ein: „Bin wieder ruhig", vor sich hin und hoffte sein Onkel würde sich damit begnügen. Dieser blickte ihn noch einmal strafend an und verließ mit den Worten „Das hoffe ich doch für dich" das Zimmer.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Dieser Traum war neu gewesen. In den letzten Wochen seit Sirius Tod hatte er viele Albträume gehabt. Einige drehten sich um Voldemort und den Geschehnissen in der Abteilung der Mysterien. Dann aber kamen welche die er nicht zuordnen konnte. In ihnen sah er durch die Augen eines anderen. Sie spielten oft in einem seltsamen Haus in dem Nonnen und viele andere Kinder lebten. Harry vermutete das es sich dabei um ein Waisenhaus handelte.

Harry rieb mit den Fingern über seine Narbe auf der Stirn und versuchte dabei den Träumen ihren Sinn zu entlocken. Er hatte das Gefühl diesem so nah zu sein, aber dennoch kam er nicht weiter. In Gedanken vergraben, fuhr er mit dem Finger immer und immer wieder seine blitzförmige Narbe nach. Sie hatte seit Wochen nicht geschmerzt, ja nicht einmal gekribbelt. Es schien als hätte Voldemort jeden Kontakt zu ihm unterbrochen. Und statt er sich darüber freute, sorgte es ihn eher.

Harry setzte sich in dem schmalen Bett auf und schaute sich in dem spärlich möblierten Zimmer um. Sein Blick fiel an die Decke, wo sein Onkel das Licht hatte brennen lassen. Die Glühbirne flackerte leicht.

Seufzend stand er auf, um an dem Schalter bei der Tür das licht zu löschen. Vorher noch erblickte er den gestrigen Tagespropheten, der zusammen mit Federkielen, Pergamenten und Büchern auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er würde eh noch eine Weile nicht schlafen können, wenn überhaupt, und so nahm er sich die Zeitung zur Hand und setzte sich auf den leise knarrenden Stuhl an den Tisch.

Wie in allen anderen letzten Ausgaben gab es auch hier kaum eine neue Nachricht von Voldemort. Erst dachte Harry, das dabei das Zaubereiministerium da die Finger im Spiel hatte, aber diese hatten ja bereits vor seinem Ferienbeginn Warnungen über die Rückkehr von 'Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' über sämtliche Medien verteilt. Man hatte besorgt und auch mit lähmender Angst erwartet, das Voldemort nun jetzt erst recht seine Terrorherrschaft beginnen und somit Chaos in der zauber- als auch Muggelwelt ausrichten würde. Aber außer ein paar berichten von vermeintlichen Sichtungen von Todessern gab es keine Nachrichten die man mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung brachte. Es schien als hätte sich Voldemort zurückgezogen und würde etwas fürchterliches Planen. Das Verhalten machte ihn unruhig. „Ruhe vor dem Sturm", flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst.

Gedankenverloren schaute Harry aus dem Fenster. Viel zu sehen gab es da nicht. Zum einen weil das Deckenlicht seines Zimmers dies verhinderte und weil draußen die Straßenlaternen ausgeschaltet waren und somit nur Finsternis herrschte. Kurz nur meinte Harry einen kleinen Lichtschein gesehen zu haben, aber tat es als Spieglung der noch immer flackernden Glühbirne ab. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte damit den letzten Gedanken an Voldemort für den Moment von sich zu schieben und stand auf. Er löschte das Licht, schaute noch einmal nach draußen in die Dunkelheit und legte sich schließlich seufzend ins Bett. Stumm schaute er einfach nur an sie verdunkelte Decke in der Hoffnung bald wieder in den Schlaf zu fallen.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster weckte ihn. Die Sonne, die hell in das kleine Zimmer strahlte, zeigte ihm das er wohl doch einige Stunden noch hatte schlafen können. Wieder hatte er seltsam geträumt. Diesmal von einer jungen Frau, eher noch ein Mädchen. Der Traum war ihm sehr unangenehm gewesen, da er ein sehr intimes Verhältnis mit ihr gehabt zu haben schien.

Er und sie hatten leidenschaftliche Küsse ausgetauscht und auch ihren Körper an Stelen berührt, die ihm jetzt noch die Röte in die Wangen stiegen ließ. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch gewesen und hatte ihn stark an Ginny und was es ihm noch unangenehmer machte an seine Mutter erinnert. Sie hatte nämlich die gleichen grünen Augen gehabt.

Erneut klopfte es an der Glasscheibe. Harry schaute hinüber und sah eine Eule im grauen Federkleid dort sitzen. Schnell stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. Sofort flatterte das Tier hinein und wartete scheinbar ungeduldig darauf, dass Harry ihr die Zeitung abnahm und natürlich auch zahlte. Beides tat er sogleich und der Vogel flatterte wieder davon.

Wie schon die Wochen zuvor überflog Harry gleich die aktuellen Nachrichten. Die große Schlagzeile betraf die nun offizielle Ernennung des neuen Ministers. Schon zwei Tage nach dem 'Besuch' von Voldemort im Ministerium für Zauberei war Cornelius Fudge unter dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit zurückgetreten. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, immerhin hatte der Mann alles getan um die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zu verheimlichen und Harry selbst zusammen mit Dumbledore als Lügner dastehen lassen.

Der neue Minister hieß Rufus Scrimgour und blickte ihn in dem animierten Bild scheinbar grimmig an. Harry überflog den Artikel über den Mann. Als ehemaliger Leiter der Auroren war er sicher nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Wahl für den Posten. Es blieb abzuwarten wie fähig er tatsächlich war.

Harry blätterte weiter durch den Tagespropheten und fand außer einem Tourbericht von den Weird Sisters noch etwas über eine Todessersichtung. Sogleich konzentrierte er sich darauf. Anscheinend hatte eine ältere Frau auf ihrem kleinen Bauernhof drei dunkle Gestalten über das Feld laufen sehen. Da der Hof ziemlich abgelegen von der nächsten größeren Stadt lag, maß Harry dem keine besondere Bedeutung nach.

Das knallen von Türen und laute Stampfen auf dem Flur des Hauses im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 war ein Zeichen dafür das seine sogenannte Familie erwacht war. Seine Tante war sicher schon in der Küche um ein üppiges Frühstück für ihre beiden geliebten Männer zu machen. Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Potter", hörte Harry seinen Onkel rufen und ohne Vorwarnung wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. „Ich will das du den Dachboden heute entrümpelst. Wird Zeit das du mal was für die Familie tust." Harry schnaubte nur kurz und fing sich dafür erneut einen strafenden Blick ein. Dennoch nickte Harry nur zu der Aufgabe und sein Onkel stapfte nach unten.

Kurz überlegte er sich ihm nach unten zu folgen, aber kramte statt dessen nur einen Apfel und ein paar Snacks aus einem geheimen Versteck unter einer losen Bodenplatte und machte das zu seinem Frühstück. Hermine und einige Weasleys hatten ihm einiges an Essen zugesandt, da sie wussten, dass es bei den Dursleys zum einen nicht wirklich nahrhaftes gab und zweitens Harry eh meist nur mit Resten versorgt wurde.

Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, kletterte er vom Flur aus die Holzleiter nach oben auf den Dachboden. Eigentlich konnte er über die Aufgabe froh sein. Immerhin konnte ihn hier außer Tante Petunia keiner hin folgen. Weder Onkel Vernon noch Duddley würde die Leiter tragen können, dachte er etwas hämisch und seine Tante war viel zu beschäftigt vom Küchenfenster dem treiben der Nachbarn zu folgen.

Harry sah sah sich auf dem Dachboden um. So schlimm schien es nicht zu sein. Hier standen ein paar Kartons und zwei alte Holzkisten herum. Das einzige war wirklich als Dreck zu bezeichnen war, war die dicke Staubschicht die sich über alle Flächen verteilt hatte. Er kletterte noch einmal hinunter vom Boden um Reinigungsmittel zu holen und begann mit seiner Arbeit.

Viel zu schnell war er fertig, und da ihn die Neugierde gepackt hatte und er wenig Lust hatte seiner Tante im Haushalt zu helfen, besonders da Duddley sicher futternd vorm Fernseher saß, fing er an die Kisten zu öffnen. Die Kartons waren nicht wirklich interessant. In ihnen fand er Duddleys alte Baby- und Kindersachen, Fotoalben und nicht besonders wertvolle Erbstücke, welche sicher keinen Platz mehr im voll gestellten Haushalt der Dursleys hatte. Harry hatte gehofft in den Alben Bilder seiner Mutter zu finden, aber darin waren nur welche von Vernon und seiner Schwester Marge, sowie deren Familie. Schnell legte er das letzte Album zurück in die Kiste und wandte sich statt dessen einer der Holztruhen zu.

Seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern, als er die erste Truhe öffnete. Schon auf den ersten Blick konnte er die rot-goldene Krawatte sehen. Nur einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, das seine eigene hierhin gelandet sein konnte, aber verwarf es sogleich wieder. Diese war viel schmaler. So wie die von Hermine und Ginny. Die eines Mädchens halt. Ein Brief, der oben auflag fiel ihm in die Hände und obwohl auf dem Umschlag eindeutig der Name seiner Tante lag, öffnete ihn Harry und las.

Liebe Petunia Dursley,

mein letzter Brief an sie sehr kurz war, doch ich versuche Ihnen nun eine bessere Erklärung zu geben. Den jungen Harry bei Ihnen auf der Türschwelle abzulegen war in Ihren Augen sicher sehr vorschnell, aber es musste geschehen. Harry ist in unserer Welt derzeit nicht sicher, da ihn die Mörder seiner Eltern noch immer verfolgen. Solange er aber bei Ihnen lebt, kann ihm nichts aus dieser Welt etwas anhaben.

Ich weiß, dass Sie derzeit durch Ihren eigenen Sohn sehr beschäftigt sind und hoffe, dass die Summe in Höhe von 5000 Pfund monatlich bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr Ihren Aufwand entschädigen wird.

Anbei sende ich Ihnen zwei Truhe, die die letzten Besitztümer Ihrer leider verstorbenen Schwester und dessen Ehemann enthalten. In der einen befinden sich lediglich alte Schulsachen von Lily und die zweite konnte ich bisher leider nicht öffnen. Sollten Sie oder Harry darauf zugriff bekommen, würde ich mich sehr über eine Information betreffend des Inhalts freuen.

Sollte es Probleme mit Harry geben, habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre und die Erziehungsmethoden ihres Mannes.

Hochachtungsvoll

Albus Dumbledore

Harry las einige Zeilen noch einmal durch und Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Zum einen wegen den letzten Worten Dumbledores und dann das seine Onkel und Tante für alles bezahlt wurden. 5000 Pfund. Das war deutlich mehr als sein Onkel im Monat verdiente. Kein Wunder das sie sich für Duddley alles leisten konnte. Seien es die neusten Fernseher, Computerspiele oder anderer Kram. Es war alles Geld was mit für ihn genutzt werden sollte. Noch immer sauer stopfte Harry den Brief in eine seiner Taschen und versuchte sich abzulenken indem er die Sachen seiner Mutter durchging.

Besonderes war allerdings nicht dabei. Schulkleidung, Bücher, Pergamente, Tinten und vieles mehr war darin, aber nicht wirklich private Sachen. Später würde Harry sicher noch einmal die Kiste durchgehen, aber er wandte sich erst einmal der anderen zu. Diese hatte wie Dumbledore geschrieben hatte noch keiner wohl öffnen können. Harry bezweifelte auch, dass seine Tante es versucht hatte. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass die beiden Truhen noch im Haus sich befanden und nicht schon längst im Hof verbrannt.

Im Kopf überlegte Harry schon, ob er noch andere Zauber wie Alohomora kannte, um Schlösser zu öffnen, doch kaum als er die Hände an das Schloss gelegt hatte , löste sich das alte und schon leicht angerostete schloss der Truhe. Ungeduldig öffnete er die Klappe und erneut lag oben auf ein Brief. Diesmal mit seinem eigenen Namen versehen.

Mein kleiner Engel,

ich hoffe das ich diesen Brief umsonst schreibe und du ihn daher nicht lesen musst, aber wenn doch tut es mir so leid, das dein Vater und ich nicht bei dir sein können. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, das wir dich beide sehr lieben und du das Licht in unserem Leben bist.

Wenn alles so wie wir es uns gewünscht haben, verlaufen ist, dann ist heute dein 16. Geburtstag und Sirius wird dir diese Kiste gegeben haben.

Harry unterbrach das lesen und wischte eine Träne von der Wange. Scheinbar hatten seine Eltern wirklich vorgesehen, dass er bei Sirius aufwachsen würde und nun war sein Patenonkel tot und Harry hatte kaum eine Chance besessen ihn kennen zu lernen. Seufzend las er weiter.

In ihr findest du einiges was du im späteren Leben brauchst. Dazu gehören die Schlüssel zu unseren Schatzkammern in Gringotts. Dein Vater gehört einer alten reinblütigen Familie an und nun bist du der letzte Erbe.

Meine Familie ist da ein anderes Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht ob dir Sirius und Remus jemals von meiner Schwester Petunia erzählt haben. Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren gestorben und als Petunia und ich das Haus auflösten, fanden wir einige Unterlagen die uns sehr überraschten. Scheinbar bin ich adoptiert worden. Leider bin ich nie hinter das Geheimnis gekommen, woher ich komme, aber ich bin mir einiger Sachen sehr sicher. Zum einen komm ich aus einer Zauberfamilie. Meine beiden Eltern müssen Zauberer und Hexe gewesen sein. Auf die Welt hat mich Madame Pomfrey geholt, woran sie sich bei einer Befragung durch mich nicht erinnern konnte. Sie schien dabei sehr ehrlich und ich befürchte auf ihr wurde ein Vergessenszauber angewandt.

Meine Fragen über meine Herkunft scheinen einiges aufgewühlt zu haben, den die Angriffe auf deinen Vater und mir haben zugenommen. Daher haben wir uns unter dem Fideliuszauber in Godrics Hollow zurück gezogen. Vor ein paar Tagen dann erzählte uns Sirius dann von einer Prophezeiung, die gegenüber Dumbledore geäußert wurde. Sirius Sorge zu nah an dem vermutlichen Verursacher zu sein, brachte uns dazu den Hüter des Geheimnisses wo wir uns befanden zu ändern.

Es gibt so viel was ich dir schreiben möchte, aber ich habe Angst das der Brief trotz dem Zauber den ich auf die Kiste anwenden werde, in die falschen Hände kommt. Aber Sirius weiß alles andere was wichtig ist. Zu deinem 16. Geburtstag hat er die Aufgabe dir alles zu berichten. Sollte Sirius nicht mehr bei dir sein, eine Tatsache die ich nicht hoffe, wende dich bitte an Severus Snape. Unsere Freundschaft hat sich nicht im besten getrennt, da er und dein Vater ihre Schulzeit damit verbracht haben sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen, aber ich weiß, dass er immer für mich und dabei auch für dich da sein wird. Auch hat er mir immer wieder geholfen dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen.

Eine letzte wichtige Nachricht, mein geliebter Sohn, durchdenke genau wem du vertraust. Nicht jedes freundliche Lächeln und blitzen in den Augen ist dir gut gesinnt.

Egal was deine Entscheidungen in deinem Leben sein werden, wir lieben dich und sind unglaublich stolz,

Lily & James Potter

Harry wischte sich weitere Tränen von den Wangen. Immer und immer wieder las er die Worte seiner Mutter und fragte sich was an der Aufdeckung der wahren Eltern seiner Mutter so wichtig war, das seine Eltern sich regelrecht verfolgt fühlten. Auch hatte Harry immer gedacht seine Mutter und Vater wären erst nach der Aussprache der Prophezeiung untergetaucht. Alles war sehr seltsam. Auch die letzte Warnung seiner Mutter... Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch absurd", sagte er zu sich selbst, und doch zweifelte er nicht an den Worten seiner Mutter.

Er legte den Brief zur Seite und schaute durch die Truhe. Wie seine Mutter angekündigt hatte fand er in ihr Gringottsschlüssel. Es waren sogar drei an der Zahl und Harry steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Die Truhe stellte sich für Harry als unbezahlbarer Schatz heraus. Fotoalben gefüllt mit Bildern aus der Kindheit seiner Eltern und einigen wenigen sogar mit Harry als Baby, ein handgeschriebenes Buch, welches wohl seinem Vater gehörte und ziemlich genau seinen Weg zum Animagus beschrieb und dann noch einige Schmuckstücke die wohl zum Erbe seines Vaters zählten.

Für Harry fühlte es sich so an als hätte er mit dieser einen Truhe einen Teil seiner Kindheit zurück erlangt. Er kontrollierte kurz ob jemand sich im ersten Obergeschoss des Hauses befand und trug, als die Luft rein war die Kiste nach unten zu sich ins Zimmer. Die Schultruhe seiner Mutter hatte zwar auch einen besonderen Wert für ihn, aber diese würde er sich später noch holen. Zumindest sobald er wusste wo er sie unter stellen konnte. Vorerst würde er sich diesem Schatz widmen und alles genau anschauen und durchsuchen.

tbc

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Autorkommentar:

Mir ist bewusst das das Verhalten von Vernon nicht besonders IC ist. In den Büchern wird nicht gerade was von Schlägen geschrieben, allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das ihm nicht schon das ein oder andere Mal bei Harry die Hand ausgerutscht ist. Und nein dies wird keine Verprüglungs-FF oder sonstige Misshandlung durch die Dursleys... deren Verhalten ist doch schlimm genug ohne es noch zu übertreiben


	3. Das Erbe

Huhu,

und weiter geht's. Erstmal danke für die lieben Kommentare und hoffentlich viel Spass beim weiter lesen... Fehler dürfen übrigens behalten werden ^^

Lassa/Sora

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

2. Kapitel – Das Erbe

Als Harry zusammen mit der Holztruhe sein Zimmer betrat, hörte er schon das unruhige Flattern einer Eule. Er stellte die Kiste so, dass sie beim Betreten des Zimmers nicht sofort zu sehen war und wartete, das Rons kleine Eule Pig sich beruhigte und ihm ihren Grund für den Besuch überließ. Sein Auge fiel auf Hedwig, die ihm nur einen scheinbar genervten Blick zuwarf und dann wieder den Schnabel in ihr Federkleid vertiefte.

Pig schien sich beruhigt zu haben und setzte sich auf Harrys rechter Schulter nieder. Natürlich nicht ohne ihre kleinen Krallen in ihn zu bohren, was ihn kurz vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen ließ. Nicht besonders zufrieden mit dem Tier, nahm er dem Vogel den Brief ab und entrollte das Pergament ungeduldig.

_Hey Harry,_

_Mum hat gestern mit Dumbledore gesprochen und erreicht, dass du ab morgen schon deine restlichen Ferien bei uns verbringen kannst. Viel kann ich dir nicht verraten, du weißt ja warum. Du sollst ruhig schon gleich heute deine Sachen packen, weil keiner die genaue Zeit sagen möchte, wann du abgeholt wirst._

_Ron_

Kurz und knapp, dachte sich Harry, so war Ron. Er war froh, dass sein Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys so kurz gehalten wurde. Das einzige was er hoffte war, dass er nicht im Grimmauldplace landen würde. Sirius Verlust war noch immer etwas worüber Harry nur schweren Herzens nachdachte. Der Brief seiner Mutter kam ihm wieder in Erinnerung. Sirius hatte den Auftrag gehabt, Harry an seinem 16. Geburtstag etwas zu berichten, was seine Mutter nicht getraut hatte ihm zu schreiben. Und nun war auch er nicht mehr am Leben.

„Snape", murmelte Harry den Namen vor sich hin und schüttete ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte nicht der Ernst seiner Mutter gewesen sein. Das Denkarium von dem Zaubertränkelehrer fiel ihm wieder ein. Er hatte seine Mutter als Schlammblut betitelt. Eine schwere Beleidigung in der Zauberwelt. Und dennoch... Der Mann wusste etwas, wovon seine Mutter der Meinung war, Harry sollte es erfahren und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er das es Lebenswichtig war.

Vorerst konnte er eh nichts machen und versuchte daher die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Statt dessen schaute er auf seine Schultruhe und die Kiste seiner Eltern und überlegte wie er beide mitnehmen konnte. Die Warnung seiner Mutter nicht jedem zu trauen, veranlasste ihn nicht wie vorher geplant einfach mit beiden zu reisen, statt dessen öffnete er sie beide und begann auszusortieren.

Der Brief seiner Mutter und die Aufzeichnungen seines Vaters würde er auf jeden Fall mitnehmen, ebenso den Schmuck und auch die Fotoalben konnte er nicht zurück lassen. Ebenfalls darin befand sich in Seidenpapier eingewickelt ein weißes Kleid und eine edle Robe. Die Hochzeitskleidung seiner Eltern, vermutete Harry. Schweren Herzens legte er sie zurück. Sie wären nur unnützes Gepäck. Sanft strich er noch einmal über den edlen bestickten Stoff.

Als letztes entnahm Harry der Truhe einen packen an Unterlagen. Beim kurzen überfliegen fand er verschiedene Urkunden von ihm und seinen Eltern. Dabei waren welche zur Geburt, Hochzeit und auch Abschlussdiplome. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie brauchen würde, allerdings würde die Mappe am Boden seiner Truhe auch nicht viel Platz weg nehmen. Schließlich packte Harry seine Schultruhe und brachte alles was er nicht brauchte wieder zurück auf den Dachboden. Die Sachen hatte dort solange gestanden und würden hoffentlich auch weiter dort in Sicherheit bleiben.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon früh wach. Er hatte den Dursleys berichtet, dass er heute das Haus verlassen würde und die Drei hatten kurzerhand beschlossen den gesamten Tag in einem Freizeitbad zu verbringen. Harry hatte bei der Mitteilung nur schwerlich ein Lachen unterdrücken können. Sowohl Dudley als auch Onkel Vernon wollte er sich nicht in Schwimmkleidung vorstellen.

Onkel. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm noch etwas anderes bewusst. Er war mit den Dursleys gar nicht verwandt. Tante Petunia war nicht die Schwester seiner Mutter. Jedenfalls gab es keine Blutsverwandtschaft. „Aber warum dann...", begann Harry leise und setzte dann in seinem Kopf fort 'hatte Dumbledore von Blutschutzzaubern gesprochen?' Das würde bedeuten, dass Harry hier nie in Sicherheit gewesen war.

Hatte der Schuldirektor es damals gewusst oder wusste es vielleicht jetzt? Erneut kamen ihm die warnenden Worte seiner Mutter in den Sinn. Was sollte er nun tun? Ersteinmal nichts, beschloss er. Maximal noch wenige Stunden würde er in diesem Haus verbringen. Wohin er zu dem Beginn seiner nächsten Sommerferien gehen würde, das zu überlegen, hatte noch sehr viel Zeit.

Harry hörte das Zuschlagen der Haustür und sah aus seinem Fenster. Er beobachtete wie die Dursleys zwei vermutlich mit Essen und Trinken gefüllte Kühltaschen ins Auto luden und gleich danach davon fuhren. Kurzerhand trug er seine Schultruhe nach unten und beschloss im Wohnzimmer auf seinen 'Abholservice' zu warten.

In seinem Zimmer ließ er noch Hedwig frei und brachte den Käfig mit nach unten. Seinen Flugbesen hatte er Ron zur Aufbewahrung gegeben. Bei den Dursleys hatte er ja leider keine Verwendung dafür.

Er hatte sich gerade auf das Sofa gesetzt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Froh, das er das Haus so schnell hinter sich lassen konnte rannte er fast zur Tür, riss sie auf und fiel fast schon Remus Lupin in die Arme.

„Das nenne ich eine stürmische Begrüßung", sagte der ehemalige Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer und lächelte Harry an.

„Kommen sie ruhig rein", erwiderte Harry und er jetzt bemerkte er eine weitere Person. Nur wie er die übersehen hatte, war kaum vorstellbar. Da stand Mr. Weasley fast schon gekleidet wie ein Hippie aus den 70er Jahren. Knall bunte Schlaghosen und Hemd, ein geflochtener Gürtel um die Taille und über das Hemd gebunden, eine Lederweste und dazu noch ein Stirnband in knalligen Farben, was noch mehr das schüttere Haar des Mannes hervor brachte. „Hallo Mr. Weasley", sagte Harry und man konnte das Lachen in seiner Stimme deutlich hören. Beide Männer traten ein und Harry schloss noch immer lachend die Haustür.

„Wie ich sehe gefällt dir meine Kleidung", sagte Mr. Weasley und stricht der Hand über den Stoff der Hose. „Im Ministerium gibt es ein Lager mit Muggelkleidung für den Außeneinsatz und ich dachte ich leihe mir etwas, damit ich nicht zu sehr auffalle. Dein Onkel und eine Tante sollen sich nicht so unwohl fühlen."

„Selbst vor 30 Jahren, hätten die Beiden sie nicht so rein gelassen", sagte Harry und hatte sich nun etwas mehr unter Kontrolle. „Aber zum Glück sind sie auch nicht da."

„Gut gemacht, Harry", sagte Remus und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Harry schenkte dem Mann ein freundliches Lächeln und fragte sich dabei wie viel er wohl wusste. Ob Sirius oder seine Mutter es ihm erzählt hatten. Wie auch immer, dachte er sich, jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt ihn zu fragen. Darüber hinaus wusste er nicht einmal ob er jemanden davon erzählen sollte. Vielleicht nur Ron und Hermine. Bei ihren vielen Abenteuern hatten sie sich sein Vertrauen auf jeden Fall verdient.

„Ich hol nur meine Sachen", sagte Harry und verdrängte erst einmal die Gedanken die in seinem Kopf kreisten. Als er den linken Griff seiner Truhe in die Hand nahm, merkte er erst, dass ihm Remus gefolgt war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst etwas abwesend", fragte ihn der Mann leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und log: „Ich frage mich nur, wo wir hingehen. Ich will nur ungern zum Hauptquartier." Ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht von Remus zu sehen.

„Ich denke nicht das jemand so schnell einen Fuß in das Haus setzt, aber das erklären wir dir alles später, wenn wir etwas sicherer sind", erwiderte Remus und half Harry dabei seine Sachen in den Flur zu bringen, wo noch immer Mr. Weasley wartet und interessiert die Steckdosen und die kleine Tischleuchte betrachtete.

„Wie werden wir reisen?", fragte Harry.

„Wir werden apparieren", antwortete ihm Mr. Weasley. „Nimm meine Hand und Remus wird sich deinen Sachen annehmen. Hast du alles?" Harry nickte nur und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand des rothaarigen Mannes. Sekunden später hatte er das Gefühl im freien Fall zu sein und das sein inneres sich nach außen kehrte. Ihm war übel und seine Hand krallte sich fast schon in die von Mr. Weasley.

Es hatte vermutlich nicht lange gedauert, aber Harry war unheimlich erleichtert als er wieder einen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte. Die Übelkeit war noch nicht verschwunden und er musste nur schwer an sich halten, nicht das bisschen was er zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, wieder von sich zu geben. Tief atmete er die frische Luft um sich herum ein.

„Gibt es in der Zauberwelt auch eine Art zu reisen, in der man nicht durch die Luft geschleudert wird oder man das Gefühl hat nicht lebend anzukommen?", fragte er, schüttelte den Kopf und bereute es gleich wieder, da eine neue Welle der Übelkeit in ihm hoch stieg. Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Lachen und im nächsten Moment krachte auch schon ein Körper auf ihm und er wurde von zwei Armen umschlungen. Ein starker Geruch von Blumen stieg ihm in die Nase, was ihm zum Niesen brachte.

„Harry, endlich", rief eine weibliche Stimme ihm ins Ohr und rote Haare landeten in seinem Gesicht und fast seinen Augen.

„Hey Ginny", erwiderte Harry nur und brachte sie etwas auf Armlänge. Ihr Anblick und ihre Nähe war ihm etwas unangenehm. Wieder dachte er an den seltsamen Traum, das Gesicht was so sehr auch seiner Mutter geähnelt hatte und ihr scheinbar verliebter Blick war nicht wirklich etwas schönes für ihn.

„Hey Kumpel", hörte Harry nun eine männliche Stimme und entdeckte zu seiner Erleichterung ein paar Meter weiter Ron. Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen und einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck vor einem hohen und schiefen Haus. Der Fuchsbau. Glücklich darüber wo er gelandet war, entfernte er sich von Ginny und ging zu Ron um ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Jungs wenn ihr fertig seid, bringt Harrys Sachen in Fred und Georges Zimmer", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Ich muss leider zurück ins Ministerium."

„Okay, Dad." „Okay, Mr. Weasley." antworteten die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig Mr. Weasley nickte den beiden und Remus zu und verschwand mit einem Plop. Ron und Harry hatten bereits Truhe und Käfig in den Händen, als Remus sie noch einmal stoppte.

„Harrys, wenn ihr Beide fertig seid, komm doch bitte runter ins Wohnzimmer", sagte er und klang sehr ernst.

„Ähm okay, bis gleich Professor", erwiderte Harry und ihm war sehr unwohl. Was auch immer er von ihm wollte, würde Harry auf Garantie nicht gefallen.

„Was denkst du will er?" fragte Ron auf dem Weg zu Harrys vorübergehenden Zimmer.

„Keine Ahnung. Weißt du was mit dem Hauptquartier passiert ist? Professor Lupin sagte was davon das keiner es wohl so schnell betreten wird", erwiderte Harry.

„So richtig weiß ich es auch nicht, aber Dumbledore soll gesagt haben es sei nicht mehr sicher. Na ja, weil Sirius tot ist."

„Oh", konnte Harry nur sagen. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Harry und Ron betraten das Zimmer und er sah gleich das es sich verändert hatte. Statt dem Doppelstockbett stand da nun ein Doppelbett im Raum, der Holzboden schien frisch abgeschliffen zu sein, auch wenn man einen großen vermutlichen Brandfleck in einer Ecke erkennen konnte, auch waren die Wände in einem hellen Ton frisch gestrichen und überall standen Blumen.

„Wow, erwartet ihr Gäste?" fragte Harry.

„Mum und Ginny haben es hergerichtet", erwiderte Ron in einem unerklärlichen Ton und fügte dann hinzu: „Für dich." Erneut entkam Harrys Mund ein 'Oh'. „Was ist mit Fred und George? Wo schlafen die beiden?"

„Die haben vor Wochen doch ihren Laden eröffnet und es läuft so gut, dass sie viel Zeit da verbringen. Sie haben eine kleine Wohnung über dem Geschäft."

„Klasse, das sie so erfolgreich sind." Harry mochte die Zwillinge und war froh damals die Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, ihnen die 1000 Galeonen für den Start ihres Ladens geschenkt zu haben.

„Jupp", erwiderte Ron nur und schien etwas abwesend. „Ich denke du solltest runter gehen zu Professor Lupin."

„Kommst du nicht mit?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es klang so als würde er nur mit dir reden wollen", sagte Ron offensichtlich gespielt gleichgültig.

„Na und, ob du es jetzt von ihm oder später von mir hörst ist doch egal", erwiderte Harry nur. Was auch immer das Thema war, ein wenig Beistand von seinem besten Freund konnte er sicher gebrauchen. Ron nickte und zusammen gingen sie nach unten.

Wie angekündigt saß Professor Lupin im Wohnzimmer in einem der alten aber gut gepflegten Polstersessel. In seinen Händen befand sich eine Pergamentrolle, die er unruhig von einer in die andere Hand bewegte. Er hatte wohl ihre Schritte gehört und schaute auf.

„Harry, gut das du... Oh, Ron. Ich denke es wäre vielleicht..." begann Remus.

„Professor Lupin, was auch immer sie mir sagen wollen, würde ich Ron eh erzählen", wiederholte Harry noch einmal seine Aussage von eben. Remus nickte nur und deutete auf das Sofa.

„Setzt euch." Die beiden Jungen folgten der Aufforderung. Während sich Ron geradezu in die Polster flegelte, saß Harry ungewöhnlich steif da und beobachtete Remus. Wieder spielte dieser nervös mit dem Pergament, atmete dann tief durch und bedachte Harry mit einem traurigen Blick.

„Harry, nachdem das Ministerium die Vorkommnisse in der Mysterienabteilung untersucht hat, haben sie Sirius als unschuldig befunden", sagte er und wusste schon vorher das Harry darüber nicht wirklich glücklich sein würde.

„Und das hätten sie nicht früher tun können?" platzt es aus dem 15jährigen heraus. „Zum Beisiel vor 14 Jahren?" Die Fäuste des Jungen waren geballt, er war aufgestanden und ging im kleinen Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Harry, komm setz dich wieder", sagte Remus in einer ruhigen Stimme und noch immer sauer folgte er der Bitte. „Ich gebe dir da vollkommen recht. Für mich wirkt es auch eher wie Hohn, das sie es nach so vielen Jahren erst tun. Das einzig positive, und ich weiß das es für dich kein Trost ist, ist das somit auch seine Besitztümer und sein Testament freigegeben wurde." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Ron sich neben ihm nun aufsetzte. Remus sah dies als Zeichen fort zu fahren. „Wie du vielleicht weißt, hat Sirius keine Frau und auch keine Kinder gehabt. Von der Familie Black leben nur noch drei, die auch vom Blut her Anspruch auf das Erbe haben könnten."

„Bellatrix." Harry sagte den Namen mit so viel Hass, dass er selbst von sich verwundert war.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus noch immer ruhig. „Narcissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn sind die anderen Beiden." Harry schnaubte nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie auch immer. Du kennst ja Sirius und wie er zu seiner Familie stand und deshalb hat er dich als einzigen Erben eingesetzt."

„Ich will es nicht", murmelte Harry und es klang als würde Ron neben ihm ein wimmern von sich geben.

„Ach Harry, red nicht", sagte Ron und schlug ihn aufs Bein. „Was bekommt er?" Remus sah von Ron zu Harry und dieser zuckte erneut nur mit den Schultern. Der ehemalige Professor öffnete die Pergamentrolle.

„Hier drin ist alles genau aufgeführt aber um es einmal zusammen zu fassen. Natürlich gehört dir Grimmauldplace. Ebenfalls in deinem Besitz sind 5 weitere Anwesen in verschiedenen Teilen Europas, mehrere Schatzkammern in Gringotts, die nach dieser alten Auflistung mehrere Millionen Gallonen beinhalten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich durch Zinsen inzwischen vermehrt haben. Sirius wird sicher nichts davon angerührt haben. Einige Erbstücke sind hier auch extra aufgeführt, aber auch die befinden sich in Gringotts. Ich denke, wenn du sie dir ansehen willst, sollte sich ein Fluchbrecher wie Bill sich vorher mit ihnen beschäftigen.

„Was Sirius besonders wichtig war, das du es bekommst, war seine eigene Schatzkammer. Ich habe dort ein paar Monate vor seinem..." Remus stockte und schluckte bevor er weiter sprach. „bevor er uns verließ auf seinem Wunsch hin ein Päckchen für dich hinterlegt. Es soll zu deinem 16. Geburtstag an dich ausgehändigt werden." Harry horchte nun auf.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum nach Gringotts. Er wusste doch nicht, das er..." auch Harry konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Genau kann ich es dir nicht erklären", erwiderte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf Ron. „ Er sagte mir nur, das er nicht das Gefühl hatte, es wäre sicher im Haus."

„Wow Harry, du bist reich. Stell dir nur vor, was du mit den ganzen Galeonen alles anstellen kannst", sagte Ron und der Neid in seiner Stimme war mehr als deutlich. „Wer weiß wie wertvoll der Inhalt des Päckchens ist."

Unfassbar über die Worte seines eigentlich besten Freundes, schaute er den Rothaarigen an. „Glaub mir Ron, all das würde ich gerne eintauschen, wenn ich meinen Paten zurück bekommen könnte", sagte Harry und musste seine Wut schwer unterdrücken.

„Harry", sagte Remus und versuchte den schwarzhaarigen etwas von seinem unsensiblen Freund abzulenken. „Wir sollten in den nächsten Tagen nach Gringotts gehen. Schon verständlich das dir das Erbe nicht wichtig ist, wir müssen nur auch darauf achten, dass Leute wie Bellatrix nicht das Hauptquartier oder eher das ehemalige betreten können. Bei magischen Gebäuden ist es wichtig. Sollte ein Blackerbe versuchen das Haus zu betreten und Erfolg haben, kann es sein, das es in deren Besitz gerät und das könnte mit den ganzen Geheimnissen die es beinhaltet gefährlich für uns werden."

„Warum Gringotts?" fragte Harry.

„Damit dort beurkundet werden kann, das du das Erbe antrittst."

„Okay", murmelte Harry.

„Gut, ich muss jetzt los. Ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich bei dir melden und einen Termin mit einem der Kobolde in Gringotts machen." Remus und Harry verabschiedeten sich und der Mann ließ die beiden Jugendlichen zurück.

„Ich verstehe echt nicht, warum du dich nicht über sowas freust. Mensch, Millionen an Galeonen, viele Häuser an verschiedenen Orten. Du musst nie arbeiten und kannst in Luxus..."

„Sag mal verstehst du es nicht?" sagte Harry, stand auf und fauchte Ron an. „Sirius ist... er ist fort und kommt nicht mehr wieder. Worüber soll ich mich da freuen?"

„Ja und?" erwiderte Ron. Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Du hast ihn doch kaum gekannt. Das waren vielleicht zwei Jahre und in der Zeit hast du ihn nicht wirklich oft gesehen."

Vor Wut stiegen Harry Tränen in die Augen. „ich kann nicht glauben, das du das eben gesagt hast", wisperte Harry enttäuscht und verließ den Raum. Oben im Zimmer der Zwillinge schloss er die Tür und warf sich auf das Bett. Keinen Ton gab er von sich während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

tbc.


	4. Das Bild

Huhu ihr Lieben,

und es geht weiter. Einiges wird so langsam offensichtlich... hoffe ich zumindest. Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen... Fehler dürfen auch weiterhin behalten werden, da ich nach wie vor noch keine beta nutze.

Lassa/Sora

PS: natürlich Danke an alle die so freundliche Kommentare hinterlassen.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

3. Kapitel: Das Bild

Harry war wohl eingeschlafen, denn als er das nächste Mal nach draußen sah, schien der Halbmond in sein Zimmer. Wieder hatte er geträumt, aber es war nicht wirklich etwas neues gewesen. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Das Gespräch mit Ron kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und der Gedanke sich die nächsten Tage im Zimmer einzusperren klang nicht schlecht. Nur war Harry kein Feigling und nur weil Ron Weasley der Meinung war sich wie der letzte Vollidiot zu verhalten würde er sich nicht verstecken. Erst recht nicht vor Molly und Arthur Weasley, die ihn so liebenswürdig aufgenommen hatten. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, was nur vom Mond erleuchtet wurde und war sehr dankbar. Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas für ihn getan.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht stand er auf und verließ sein 'Versteck'. Schon als er auf der Treppe stand, hörte er das laute Gewusel der Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley hantierte vermutlich in der Küche und redete unverkennbar mit ihrem Mann. Harry vernahm auch die Stimmen von Fred und George, die scheinbar sich über Ron lustig machten. Vermutlich hatten sie ihm wieder einen Streich gespielt.

Harry atmete tief durch und ging die letzten Stufen nach unten und befand sich so mitten im 'Chaos' des Fuchsbaus. Mit den meisten Vermutungen hatte er auch recht behalten. Mrs. Weasley stand am großen Herd und rührte in großen Kochtöpfen, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab weitere Zutaten zerkleinern ließ, Ginny war dabei den Tisch zu decken, Mr. Weasley saß am Tisch und trank aus einem dampfenden Becher, während er sich mit seiner Frau unterhielt. Die Weasleyzwillinge hielten beide jeweils verschiedene bunte Gegenstände in den Händen und lachten über einen mit Katzenohren und Schnurrhaaren über den Lippen versehenen Ron.

Harry begann über den Anblick zu lachen und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Während Ron ihm aber einen bösen Blick zuwarf und Ginny einen fast schon verliebten, kam Mrs. Weasley auf ihn zu und nahm ihn mütterlich in den Arm.

„Harry, wie schön das du da bist", sagte sie und drückte ihn an seine Brust. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Harrys Magen hoch. „Ich war vorhin schon einmal nach dir schauen, aber du hast tief und fest geschlafen. War auch sicher alles aufregend." Er wusste nicht genau was sie als aufregend bezeichnete, aber er nickte nur. „Setz dich. Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Du hast sicherlich Hunger." Sanft schob sie in Richtung eines der Stühle und er setzte sich neben Mr. Weasley, der ihn warm anlächelte. Harry erwiderte es.

„Hiya Harry", kam es aus den Mündern der Zwillinge gleichzeitig und Harry grüßte zurück. Die Beiden ließen von Ron ab, der noch immer sich lautstark über sein katzenähnliches Aussehen ärgerte.

„Ich habe von eurem Erfolg mit dem Laden gehört", sagte Harry grinsend und die Zwillinge nickten mit Begeisterung.

„Oh ja, es läuft..." begann der eine.

„... einfach super."

„Und jetzt wo Sommerferien sind..."

„... sogar noch viel besser."

„Du solltest uns unbedingt besuchen kommen", sagten sie schließlich gemeinsam.

„Ja klar, kann es kaum erwarten", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich störe euch ja so ungern bei eurem Geplausche, aber nehmt den verdammten Zauber von mir", meckerte Ron und beim Reden bewegten sich die Katzenohren und Schnurrhaare so sehr, dass Harry ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Es schaffte ihm zumindest ein wenig Befriedigung für sein unentschuldbares Verhalten vor einigen Stunden.

„Ron, ich will solche Worte nicht in meinem Haus hören", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley und schwang dabei drohend den Holzlöffel in ihrer Hand. „Und Fred, George befreit euren Bruder von dem Zauber." Nur ungern und mit hörbaren Unmut taten die Beiden was ihre Mutter ihnen gesagt hatte und wenige Sekunden später verschwanden die Haare und Ohren bei Ron wieder.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Tisch war gefüllt mir dampfenden Schüsseln. Neben Harry hatte nun Ginny platz genommen und vielleicht bildete Harry es sich auch nur ein, aber sie saß sehr nah bei ihm und er konnte ihr Bein an seinem spüren. Auch musste er sehr darauf achten nicht beim Essen gegen sie zu stoßen.

Dennoch hatte er beim Abendessen viel Spaß. Die Zwillinge erzählten über ihre letzten Erfindungen und lustige Geschichten aus ihrem Geschäft. Dadurch konnte Harry auch gut Ron ignorieren, der stumm eine Portion nach der anderen in sich rein schaufelte oder auch Ginny, die alle möglichen Gründe zum Anlass nahm ihn zu berühren.

Nach dem Essen schwang Mrs. Weasley den Zauberstab und die Küche begann sich von selbst zu reinigen, Harry schaute dem Treiben fasziniert zu. Noch nach so vielen Jahren konnte er kaum glauben, dass Magie existierte.

Kaum strahlte die Küche wieder in ihrem alten Glanz, zogen sich die Erwachsenen für die Nacht zurück. An der Treppe drehte sich Mrs. Weasley noch einmal um und ermahnte besonders ihre Söhne keinen Unsinn zu treiben. Schließlich stiegen Beide nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Die Zwillinge und Harry redeten noch einige zeit miteinander. Ron, der besonders von Harry nicht beachtet wurde, verschwand auch wenig später und Ginny schloss sich ihm wohl aus dem gleichen Grund an.

„Was hat unser kleiner Ronnylein angestellt?" fragte Fred als keine Schritte mehr zu hören waren. Harry wollte eigentlich nicht darüber reden, aber nach einigen Bitten und Drängen erzählte er es ihnen.

„Ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass Ron ein paar Mal zu oft sich den Kopf gestoßen hat", sagte George und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meiner Meinung nach hat das Auftragen von Percys Unterhosen bleibenden Schaden bei ihm hinterlassen", meinte Fred mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich weiß ja, das Ron nichts dagegen hätte reich zu sein, aber das was er gesagt hat..." Harry brach ab. „Ich dachte er wäre mein bester Freund."

„Wenn du dich rächen willst,..."

„...sag Bescheid. Wir haben..."

„...noch ein paar interessante Neuerungen..."

„... die umfangreich getestet werden wollen." Trotz des Themas musste Harry über den Vorschlag der beiden lachen.

„Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück."

Kurz danach verabschiedeten sich Fred und George. Sie wollten zurück in ihre Wohnung und hatten noch das ein oder andere für ihr Geschäft zu tun. Harry bleib alleine zurück. Durch den ausgiebigen Schlaf war er hellwach und wollte noch lange nicht ins Bett.

Langsam ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo aufgerollt Sirius Testament auf dem Couchtisch lag. Lupin hatte es wohl für ihn zurück gelassen. Harry setzte sich auf den Polstersessel und ergriff das Pergament. All die Besitztümer bedeuteten ihm nichts und am liebsten hätte er das Schriftstück zerstört. Nur das würde auch nichts an der Situation ändern und statt dessen rollte er es zusammen und steckte es leicht geknickt in seine hintere Hosentasche.

Eine Weile schaute er nur auf seine leeren Hände. Schließlich stand er wieder auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand entdeckte er eine Reihe an Familienfotos und da er eh nichts besseres zu tun hatte, ging er zu ihnen und betrachtete eins nach dem anderen.

Die Personen in den Bildern bewegten sich, wie es üblich in magischen Fotos war und Harry beobachtete schmunzelnd wie sich viel jüngere Weasleykinder gegenseitig ärgerten, Mr. Weasley kopfschüttelnd über seine Bande lächelte und Mrs. Weasley ab und zu schimpfte. Harry fand auch Bilder, die wohl aus der Kindheit von Arthur und Molly Weasley stammten. Bei einem stockte ihm der Atem. Neben einem vielleicht sieben oder achtjährigen Mädchen, war die junge Frau aus Harrys Träumen. Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und er griff nach dem hölzernen Rahmen des Bildes, um es noch genauer zu betrachten. Er starrte so sehr auf das Bild, dass er kaum bemerkte wie jemand hinter ihm getreten war und über seine Schulter schaute. Als aber leichter Atem über seinen Hals strich, schreckte er arg zusammen und fast wäre ihm dabei das Bild aus der Hand geglitten.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und sah in Molly Weasleys Augen.

„Nein nein, schon gut. Tut mir leid, das ich das Bild abgenommen habe." Vorsichtig versuchte Harry den Rahmen wieder an der Wand zu befestigen, aber sie nahm es ihm ab. Er betrachtete Mrs. Weasley während sie auf das vermutlich alte Foto starrte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte tiefe Trauer und umso mehr fragte sich Harry wer sie war.

„Wer sind die Beiden auf dem Bild?" fragte Harry leise und musste eine Weile warten bis sie ihm antwortete.

„Es ist das letzte Foto von meiner Schwester und mir", hörte er sie wispern. „Fast ein Jahr später starb sie."

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht daran erinnern", sagte er und kam sich etwas schäbig vor. Mrs. Weasley war immer so freundlich zu ihm und er hatte, wenn auch unwillentlich, ihr Schmerzen zugefügt.

„Schon gut", sagte sie und schenkte Harry ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Schon seltsam wie man sich manchmal Bilder aufhängt, um sich zu erinnern, sie dann doch nie wieder ansieht und fast schon vergisst." Mit den Fingern strich sie über das Glas und die Mädchen auf dem Foto winkten ihr lachend zu. „Warum gerade das Foto, Harry?" fragte sie neugierig. Er wusste nicht recht was er antworten sollte. Von den Träumen wollte er nichts erzählen. Zumindest nicht bis er sie richtig verstanden hatte.

„Sie erinnert mich an meine Mutter", erwiderte er statt dessen und zumindest war auch das irgendwie die Wahrheit. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an und dann wieder auf ihre Schwester.

„Du hast recht. Es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst." Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich auf einen der Polstersessel. Noch immer schwankte ihr Blick zwischen Harry und dem Foto. „Die Augen", sagte sie scheinbar zu sich selbst.

„Ja, sie hat die gleichen Augen wie meine Mutter", sagte Harry und er setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Hm, vielleicht ist das der Grund weshalb ich mich Lily immer so nahe gefühlt habe. Vielleicht sind wir verwandt", sagte sie und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, ich erinnere mich. Deine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene." Harry, der auch dieses Geheimnis nicht lüften wollte, nickte nur.

„Was ist mit ihrer Schwester..."

„Ginevra. Ihr Name war Ginevra", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley ihn.

„... ihrer Schwester Ginevra passiert?" fragte er. „Sie muss noch sehr jung gewesen sein als sie starb."

„Ja, das war sie." Wieder strichen ihre Finger über das Bild. „Meine Eltern sagten mir damals, das es einen Unfall gegeben hatte", beantwortete sie schließlich seine Frage.

„Sie klingen nicht so als würden sie es glauben", sagte er und rieb sich dann die Augen. „Sie müssen nichts dazu sagen. Es geht mich nichts an und ist auch viel zu privat."

„Schon gut, Harry. Es tut gut nach so langer Zeit darüber zu sprechen", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Als Kind habe ich es geglaubt. Ich war gerade mal 9 Jahre alt. Aber dann kam ich selbst nach Hogwarts und die Lieblingsbeschäftigung bei uns Gryffindors damals war es im Gemeinschaftsraum sich gegenseitig Geistergeschichten zu erzählen." Sie pausierte kurz und sprach dann weiter. „Ein Mädchen aus dem letzten Jahrgang erzählte die Geschichte über ein rothaariges Mädchen, was eines nachts barfuß und nur im Nachthemd bekleidet von der Krankenstation zum Astronomieturm lief und schließlich von dort in ihren Tod sprang. Angeblich sollte ihr Geist sich noch im Turm befinden, aber so oft ich auch da war, gesehen habe ich sie nie."

„Woher wussten sie, dass es sich wirklich um Ginevra handelte?"

„Ich war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht absolut sicher, aber meine Mutter hat es mir dann einige Jahre später bestätigt." Mrs. Weasley klang immer gefasster und so traute sich Harry mehr Fragen zu stellen.

„Warum hat sie sich selbst umgebracht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Um es wirklich zu verstehen, muss man wohl reinblütig sein", sagte sie und der Schmerz erschien wieder in ihren Gesichtszügen. „Meine Familie hielt sich sehr an Traditionen und verlangte dies auch von meinen Geschwistern und mir. Wir waren zwar nicht gegen Muggel und Halbblüter, aber meine Eltern duldeten auch nicht, dass wir viel Kontakt mit ihnen haben. Das gleiche galt für sogenannte Schwarzmagierfamilien. Auch sollten nur meine Eltern bestimmen wen wir heiraten und natürlich sollten wir unschuldig die Ehe eingehen." Harrys Wangen färbten sich rot bei den Worten der älteren Frau und sie lachte leise darüber. „Meine Schwester hat fast all diese Regeln gebrochen. Sie hat sich in ein Halbblut verliebt,"

„Wie hieß er?" fragte Harry.

„Sie hat nie einen vollständigen Namen erwähnt. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass sie mal einen Brief von ihm erhalten hatte und er lediglich mit M unterzeichnet war", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley. „Ich denke meine Eltern hätten sich vielleicht damit abgefunden, das er nicht aus einer alten und respektablen Zauberfamilie kam. Nur war er auch ein Slytherin. Der Inbegriff eines Schwarzmagiers für meine Eltern. Sie forderten von Ginevra ihn zu verlassen, aber wie die Jugend nun mal so ist, hat das die Beiden wohl noch mehr zusammengeschnürt. Und dann brachte sie mit den Worten meiner Mutter 'Schande über die Familie'. Sie wurde Schwanger." Harry horchte auf.

„Schwanger?" fragte er und in seinem Kopf schätzte er grob die Jahre. Er könnte die Geburtsurkunden prüfen und...

„Ja", unterbrach sie seinen Gedankengang. „Es war ein Junge." Seine Hoffnungen erstarben wieder.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Er starb bei der Geburt. Madame Pomfrey hat es mir mal erzählt. Es gab wohl Komplikationen bei der Geburt und wegen einem großen Schneesturm zu der zeit konnte wohl kein Heiler zur Hilfe kommen. Ein paar Tage später, am 2. Februar 1960 dann..." sie brach ab. Harry erfasste ihre Hand um etwas Beistand zu leisten und erneut schenkte sie ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Was war mit ihrem Freund M?" fragte Harry als einige Zeit vergangen war.

„Er hatte sich wohl schon lange vor der Geburt aus dem Staub gemacht. Für ihn war es wohl nicht die große Liebe", sagte sie und leichte Verbitterung war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Es tut mir leid, was mit Ginevra passiert ist", sagte Harry und drückte ihre Hand.

„Oh Harry, das ist lieb. Aber es muss die nicht leid tun. All das ist viele Jahre her. Der Verhalten meiner Schwester hat mich gelehrt jede Hürde zu nehmen wie sie kommt und nie aufzugeben. Auch würde ich nie eine Entscheidung des Herzens meiner Kinder ablehnen oder meine Hilfe versagen." Sie legte das Bild in ihren Schoß und strich mit der freien Hand über seinen Kopf. „Und das schließt auch dich mit ein." Harry wusste nicht was er dazu sagen solle, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und er nickte nur ergriffen von ihren Worten.

Eine Weile saßen sie noch stumm nebeneinander, dann aber entwich ihr ein Gähnen und sie löste ihre Hand von seiner.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen", sagte sie und erhob sich. Er stimmte ihr zu, folgte ihr und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Mrs. Weasley, ich habe ihnen noch nicht für das Zimmer gedankt. Es ist wirklich schön geworden", sagte er flüsternd. Sie standen jetzt in der Nähe von Ginnys Zimmer und dem von Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley.

„Ach, ich kann doch nicht eines meiner Kinder in nem Klappbett schlafen lassen", sagte sie nur und ging weiter in ihr immer. Er schaute ihr noch einen Moment mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch nach und ging dann ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.

Harry ließ die Geschichte nicht in Ruhe und er öffnete seine Truhe. Nach ganz tief unten kramte er und fand schließlich die Mappe mit den Urkunden. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er die Geburtsurkunde seiner Mutter fand. Als Vorname war Lillith G eingetragen, aber der Nachname fehlte. Die Namen der Eltern waren geschwärzt worden und zwar so sehr, dass sie unkenntlich waren. Außer dem Geburtsdatum, welches der 30. Januar 1960 war, war der einzige weitere Eintrag nur noch eine Unterschrift auf dem Papierstück. Leider war auch diese nicht zu entziffern.

Lillith G, wunderte Harry sich, warum nur ein G als Zweitname. Und dann das Datum. War nicht Ginevra nur ein paar Tage später gestorben? Könnte die Unterschrift von Madame Pomfrey stammen? Hatte man vielleicht gelogen mit dem Geschlecht des Babys? War es gar nicht gestorben? Bildete Harry sich vielleicht nur alles ein? Aber es waren die gleichen Augen. Die seiner Mutter, Ginevras, seine eigenen. War es nur ein Zufall? Und die größte Frage Warum? Selbst wenn seine Mutter die Tochter von Ginevra gewesen wäre, aus welchem Grund sollte all dies vertuscht worden sein. Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn.

Harrys Kopf drohte vor Schmerzen durch die ganzen Fragen zu platzen. Er verstaute die Unterlagen wieder in seiner Truhe und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er wünschte es würde endlich alles ein klares Bild ergeben.

Tbc.


	5. Die Winkelgasse

Huhu ihr Lieben,

einiges was jetzt kommt, kennt man so ähnlich aus dem 6. Band, aber ich habe auch viel geändert. Ich weiß, dass Ron eigentlich die gleiche Anzahl an ZAGs bekommen hat wie Harry, aber irgendwie kann ich das kaum glauben und habe es deshalb geändert. Auch kommen die ZAG-Ergebnisse nicht zusammen mit dem Schulbrief... ich nehme vieles vorweg und wahrscheinlich fällt es einigen nicht einmal auf ^^

Oh, ich wollte auch noch die vielen Lesern meiner Story danken. Wen ich die von und zusammenzähle komme ich auf über 1000 und bin darüber auch wirklich glücklich... Zum Dank ist das Kapitel heute ein wenig länger als sonst. ^^

Freue mich natürlich auch auf jeden Kommentar und beantworte auch gerne eure Fragen, soweit ich damit nicht die Story vorweg nehme ^^

LG Sora/Lassa

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

4. Kapitel: Die Winkelgasse

„Guten Morgen", murmelte Harry am nächsten Morgen als er noch müde in die Küche schlürfte. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel geschlafen. Zumindest waren die Kopfschmerzen weg, wenn das auch nur ebenso für die Fragen gelten würde.

Mrs. Weasley, die eben noch aus ihrer Tasse getrunken hatte, stellte diese ab, begrüßte ihn lächelnd und hantierte am Herd. Am Tisch saß bisher nur Ginny. Mr. Weasley war sicher schon bei der Arbeit und Ron würde wohl noch schlafen.

„Morgen", sagte nun auch Ginny und zog wie selbstverständlich den Stuhl neben sich heraus, um ihn Harry anzubieten. Harry tat so als würde er es nicht bemerken und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Dein Frühstück ist gleich fertig", sagte Mrs. Weasley und stellte Harry eine dampfende Tasse Tee und ein Glas mit Kürbissaft auf den Tisch.

„Ich kann mir auch selbst...", begehrte Harry kurz auf, aber wurde unterbrochen.

„Ach, papperlapapp. Das ist nichts, wenn du helfen willst, kannst du später mit Ron den Garten entgnomen", sagte sie und Harry nickte eifrig. Er war froh helfen zu können.

Harry hatte fast schon den ganzen Teller gelehrt als die Eulen kamen. Drei an der Zahl. Harry, der eine leichte Ahnung hatte, war nervös. Die Eulen ließen sich auf dem Tisch nieder, streckten ihre rechten Beine von sich und Harry und Ginny griffen nach ihren Briefen, während Mrs. Weasley den letzten Vogel von seiner Fracht befreite.

Das Hogwartssiegel bestätigte Harrys Vermutung. Seine ZAG-Ergebnisse. Als wäre der Brief hochgefährlich hielt Harry ihn nur leicht an einer Ecke und legte ihn vor sich hin. Ginny hingegen öffnete ihn, las ihn kurz und gab eine der Seiten, vermutlich die Einkaufsliste für Bücher und andere Schulmaterialien, weiter an ihre Mutter. Danach stopfte sie die anderen Schreiben zurück in den Umschlag und schob ihn zur Seite.

„Kein Abzeichen?" fragte Mrs. Weasley ihre Tochter etwas hoffnungsvoll.

„Mum", sagte Ginny entsetzt. „Ich will kein Vertrauensschüler sein. Ich brauche doch noch Zeit mit meinen Freunden."

„Man kann ja noch hoffen", sagte sie lachend und strich ihrer Tochter durch das lange rote Haar. „Was ist mit dir Harry, mach ihn auf."

Harry atmete tief durch und öffnete langsam das Wachssiegel. Als er die Finger in den Umschlag steckte, um den Brief hinaus zu ziehen, stach ihn etwas in den Finger. Schnell zog er ihn wieder hinaus und drehte den Umschlag, um den spitzen Gegenstand heraus fallen zu lassen. Ein metallisches Geräusch erklang als ein Silbernes Abzeichen mit der Anstecknadel nach oben vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete. Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm er es vorsichtig in die Hand.

„Was ist es für eins?" fragte Mrs. Weasley. Sie war hinter ihn getreten und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Harry drehte das Abzeichen in seiner Hand und auf der Vorderseite war ein großes C zu sehen. Kurz flackerte eine Erinnerung mit Oliver Wood und dem Abzeichen auf seiner Brust auf.

„Ich bin Quidditchkapitän", sagte er begeistert. Harry liebte Quidditch. Das Fliegen und der Adrenalinschub, wenn er kurz davor war seine Finger um den Schnatz zu schließen, war ein Gefühl was er nicht missen wollte. Das letzte Jahr hatte er kaum spielen können, aber nun gab es keine Umbridge die ihm dieses Vergnügen streitig machen konnte.

„Quidditchkapitän?" kam es fragend von der Treppe. Wie es schien war Ron aufgestanden und schaute mit blitzenden Augen zu Harry auf das silberne Abzeichen in seinen Händen. „Aber du hast letztes Jahr nicht mal gespielt."

„Nur weil er letztes Jahr nicht bei allen Spielen dabei sein durfte, löscht das doch nicht die anderen Jahre, die er uns den Pokal geholt hat", verteidigte ihn Ginny und bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem bösen Blick und wandte sich dann an Harry: „Ich hoffe, ich komme wieder ins Team."

„Ron, du solltest dich für deinen Freund freuen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und drückte Harrys Schulter bevor sie ihre Hand wegnahm. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr stolz auf dich."

„Danke Mrs. Weasley und Ginny", sagte Harry und fuhr mit einem Finger das C auf dem Abzeichen nach ehe er es vor sich hin legte. Dann blickte er zu dem Mädchen: „Du bist doch schon im Team, warum sollte ich dich raus werfen. Du bist ein guter Jäger." Sie lachte glücklich über sein Kompliment.

„Ja, aber darum geht es nicht. Jeder neue Kapitän muss Testspiele abhalten und alle Positionen", dabei warf sie einen Seitenblick auf ihren Bruder, „neu besetzen, außer seine eigene versteht sich."

„Ah okay", sagte Harry. Er war sicher seine Meinung zu Ron nicht auf seine Fähigkeit als Hüter zu übertragen. Wenn er sich behaupten könnte, würde er ihn auch einsetzen.

„Und nun Jungs, ich warte auf eure ZAG-Ergebnisse", sagte Mrs Weasley und sie hatte die Hände in ihre Hüften gestemmt. Ron der eben noch Harry einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, wurde nun unsicher. Scheinbar war auch er besorgt wie er in den Prüfungen abgeschnitten hatte oder eher was seine Mutter dazu sagen würde.

Harry beobachtete noch einen Moment wie Ron langsam sich dem Tisch näherte und schaute dann wieder auf seinen Umschlag. Erneut atmete er tief ein und zog mehrere Seiten heraus. Gleich die erste enthielt seine ZAG-Ergebnisse.

ERGEBNIS DER ZAUBERERGRAD-PRÜFUNGEN

Bestanden mit den Noten:

Ohnegleichen (O)

Erwartungen übertroffen (E)

Annehmbar (A)

Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

Mies (M)

Schrecklich (S)

Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER hat folgende Noten erlangt:

Astronomie... E

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe... E

Zauberkunst... E

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste... O

Wahrsagen... M

Kräuterkunde...E

Geschichte der Zauberei... S

Zaubertränke... E

Verwandlung... E

Nicht schlecht, dachte er sich und erinnerte sich dann an das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall. Er hätte ein O in Zaubertränke haben müssen. Auror konnte er so wohl vergessen, dachte er enttäuscht.

„Sechs ZAGs", sagte Mrs. Weasley und stand nun bei ihrem jüngsten Sohn. „Die Noten könnten ein wenig besser sein, aber das hast du dennoch gut gemacht."

„Gab halt viel Ablenkung", sagte Ron und schielte dabei zu Harry. Mrs Weasley sagte nichts dazu und sah statt dessen abwartend zu Harry.

„Sieben", sagte er und sie streckte die Hand nach dem Schreiben aus. Er löste es von den anderen und reichte es ihr.

„Ein Ohnegleichen und sechs mal Erwartungen übertroffen", sagte sie mit stolzem Unterton.

„Kein Wunder", hörte Harry Ron murmeln. „Harry Potter kann ja keine schlechten Noten haben." Harry versuchte die Stich in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren. Ron hatte ihn schon mehrmals mit seinem unfairen verhalten verletzt, aber irgendwann auch hatte Harry genug davon. Natürlich hatte er ihm in vielen Situationen beigestanden und mehr als einmal sein Leben riskiert, aber wie sollte er ihm vertrauen, wenn er nie recht wusste woran er war. Kurz überlegte Harry Ron beiseite zu nehmen und mit ihm zu sprechen, aber dazu war er aktuell zu sauer auf den Rothaarigen. Die Worte über Sirius rangen noch immer in seinen Ohren.

Harry blickte nun auf die anderen Seiten seines Briefes. Neben einem freundlichen Schreiben von McGonagall fand er auch die Bücherliste. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass auf der Liste ein Buch für Zaubertränke versehen war und er auch Materialien für das Unterrichtsfach kaufen sollte. Er überlegte es selbst zu streichen, aber beschloss dann doch es zu kaufen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er wohl Ron gefragt, ob bei ihm das gleiche stand, aber so war es auch okay. Er genug Galleonen und konnte es immer noch jemand anderen schenken.

Das Feuer im Kamin loderte auf und Harry entdeckte erfreut das Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

„Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich", sagte der schwebende Kopf.

„Hallo Professor", begrüßten ihn die drei Jugendlichen.

„Hallo Remus", sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Ich störe euch nur ganz kurz", sagte er und seine Augen ruhten dann auf Harry. „Ich weiß es ist kurzfristig, aber ich habe einen freien Termin für heute Nachmittag in Gringotts bekommen."

„Keine Sorge, Remus", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Wir haben gerade die Einkaufslisten für Hogwarts bekommen. Dann erledigen wir das halt heute und du und Harry könnt danach zu eurem Termin."

„Ist dir das Recht, Harry?" fragte Lupin ihn.

„ja natürlich. Ich bin froh, wenn ich es hinter mir habe", erwiderte Harry und Remus warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Gut, ich stoß dann einfach zu euch." Noch kurz wurden genauere Zeiten abgesprochen, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Gringotts und ob er es wagen sollte die Schlüssel die er aus der Truhe seiner Eltern geholt hatte zu nutzen. Vielleicht würde er etwas hilfreiches in ihnen finden.

Harry hatte noch genug Zeit die Schlüssel an sich zu nehmen bevor sie zu Viert mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse reisten. Der erste Weg führte sie zu Gringotts, da sowohl Mrs. Weasley als auch Harry noch Gold zum Einkaufen brauchten.

Viel Zeit dafür geplant war nicht und so reiste Harry nur zu seiner normalen Schatzkammer. Er füllte seinen Beutel mit ausreichend Galleonen und befand sich schon schnell wieder zurück in der großen Bankhalle von Gringotts. Dort schien schon Remus auf ihn zu warten. Lächelnd ging er auf ihn zu.

„Ich dachte der Termin ist erst später", fragte Harry ihn sofort. Remus Lupin schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Warst du nicht dabei als Molly und ich ausgemacht haben, dass ich euch begleite?"

„Ähm", erwiderte Harry nur leicht verlegen. Remus wurde nun ernster.

„Es ist zwar sehr ruhig derzeit, aber dennoch zählt: Je mehr desto besser", sagte er und Harry gab ihm da recht.

Sie mussten nicht lange auf die drei Weasleys warten und bald schon besuchten sie ein Geschäft nach dem anderen. Ihre Taschen füllten sich mit Einkäufen und so nebenbei erfuhr Harry auch, dass auf Rons Liste kein Buch für Zaubertränke stand. Vielleicht hatte McGonagall sich ja für ihn eingesetzt. Harry war sich sicher, dass er bei Snape dafür büßen würde.

Sie waren eigentlich fertig, aber Mrs. Weasley hatte beschlossen, noch mit Ginny im Second-Hand-Geschäft nach Kleidung für ihre einzige Tochter zu schauen. Harry, Remus und Ron dagegen näherten sich neugierig dem neusten und schillerndsten Laden in der Winkelgasse. Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze brachte nicht umsonst die vorbeigehenden Zauberer und Hexen zum Stehen und Staunen.

In vielen oder eher sonst allen Geschäften war vor gut hundert Jahren die Zeit still gestanden, aber das Geschäft der Weasleys war bunt und modern. In den großen Schaufenstern waren verschiedene nützliche und auch unnütze Artikel ausgestellt. Kinder drückten begeistert ihre Nasen an den Scheiben platt und ließen sich nur schwer von ihren Eltern fort ziehen.

„Beeindruckend", sagte Lupin und Harry musste sich der Aussage anschließen.

„Ich hörte die Rumtreiber haben sie ein wenig inspiriert", sagte Harry und betrat als erster den Laden.

„Das ist kein gutes Zeichen", hörte er noch seinen ehemaligen Professor hinter sich sagen und musste darüber lachen.

Innen war der Laden noch mehr zum Staunen. Überall standen Kinder und Erwachsene vor den Regalen. Hinter einer Theke sah Harry eine junge Frau, die die Kunden abkassierte.

„Harry", hörte er Zweistimmig und im nächsten Moment standen die beiden Zwillinge vor ihm. „Na was sagst du?"

„Genial", erwiderte Harry nur und wusste gar nicht wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte.

„Komm wir führen dich rum", sagte einer der Beiden und Fred und George zeigten ihm dann was der Laden so hergab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Remus ihnen folgte. Ron dagegen war bereits dabei seine Hände mit allen möglichen Sachen zu füllen. Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte er sich mehr auf die Führung. Regale gefüllt mit Süßigkeiten, die Harry schon aus der Vergangenheit von den Zwillingen kannte, verschiedene Scherzartikel, Spielzeuge, Muggel-Zaubertricks und vieles andere war zu sehen.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, was ihr hier aufgestellt habt", sagte Harry begeistert.

„Oh, das ist noch nicht alles", sagte Fred.

„Folgt uns." George ging voran in einen Nebenraum und zeigte ihnen nun mehrere Regale mit hilfreichen Gegenständen zur Verteidigung. Harry ließ seinen Blick über alle angebotenen Waren wandern.

„Von dem Instant-Finsternis-Pulver nehme ich was mit", sagte Harry und griff nach zwei von den vielen Beutel.

„Nimm ruhig mehr und vor allem was du willst. Ohne dich hätten wir den Laden nie oder auf jeden Fall noch sehr lange nicht eröffnen können." Harry wurde leicht rot bei den Worten und auf Remus fragenden Blick hin, erklärte Harry: „Na ja, ich wollte das Preisgeld vom Turnier nicht und die Zauberwelt kann ruhig mehr Lachen vertragen."

„Hey", wurden die Vier von Ron unterbrochen. „Könnt ihr dem Mädel hinter der Kasse sagen, dass ich euer Bruder bin. Sie will mir echt was dafür abknöpfen." Rons Hände waren gefüllt mit ungefähr zehn verschiedenen Gegenständen.

„Das will ich doch hoffen, wenn ich das richtig sehe bekomme ich 12 Galleonen und 5 Knuts von dir", sagte George.

„Aber ich bin euer Bruder!" begehrte Ron auf.

„Wenn wir allen Verwandten die Sachen schenken, sind wir bald pleite", erwiderte Fred nur schulterzuckend. Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Harry wir sollten los", sagte Remus Lupin und verhinderte vorerst jedes weitere Wort von Ron, der seine Brüder mit offenen Mund anstarrte.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Harry und wandte sich an die Zwillinge. „Was bekommt ihr für das Pulver?"

„Harry, mein schwarzhaariger Bruder, du hast mich wohl nicht richtig verstanden..."

„Wir nehmen dein Gold nicht an." schloss Fred den Satz. Im nächsten Moment hörten sie ein Krachen und stampfende Fußtritte und statt Ron lagen auf dem Boden nur noch die von ihm ausgewählten Gegenstände mehr oder weniger heil.

Remus und Harry gingen kurz darauf und eilten die Winkelgasse zum großen Bankhaus und mit jedem Schritt näher, ging es Harry schlechter. Als sie vor den großen Türen dann standen, wäre Harry am liebsten stehen geblieben und umgedreht, aber er schluckte kurz und folgte Lupin nach innen bis zu einem der Kobolde. Dieser war geschäftig dabei etwas auf einem Pergament zu notieren. Harry und Remus warteten höflich bis der Kobold zu ihnen aufblickte.

„Harry Potter und Remus Lupin, wir haben einen Termin", sagte Lupin und gab dem Wesen ein Schriftstück. Der Kobold nickte nur, winkte einen weiteren Mitarbeiter heran und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Pergament zu.

Der andere Kobold führte die Beiden in eine Art Konferenzraum, der lediglich mit einem Großen Tisch und mehreren Stühlen drum herum bestückt war, und ließ sie dann allein. Alles ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

„Kobolde sind nicht besonders gesprächig", sagte Remus und ließ sich an einem der Plätze am großen Tisch nieder. Harry nickte nur und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Meinen sie, dass wir hiernach noch ein wenig Zeit haben?" fragte Harry und dachte an die Gringottsschlüssel in seinen Taschen.

„Wofür? Hast du vergessen was zu kaufen?" fragte Lupin. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und kämpfte kurz mit sich. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte die anderen Schlüssel heraus. „Wo hast du...?" begann er. „Lily und James. Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht in Sirius Box für dich waren. Wie bist du daran gekommen?" Harry erzählte es ihm, verheimlichte aber alles was mit Lilys geheimnisvollen Eltern zu tun hatte.

„Ich hatte das Gespräch mit dir eigentlich erst nach..." Remus musste abbrechen, da in diesem Moment ein Kobold den Raum betrat. In seinen kleinen Händen hielt er eine sehr dicke Mappe mit vielen Pergamenten. Die Mappe landete mit einem lauten Knall, der in dem Raum widerhallte, auf dem Tisch und der Kobold nahm ihnen gegenüber platz.

„Mr. Potter, es wurde Zeit das sie kommen. Das Testament von Sirius Black und besonders das ihrer Eltern warten schon lange auf die Verlesung und den Antritt des Erbes", sagte der Kobold und verwirrt schaute Harry von dem Wesen zu seinem ehemaligen Professor.

„Lilys und James Testament muss doch schon vor Jahren verlesen worden sein", sagte Remus. Auch er war hörbar verwirrt. Der Kobold suchte in seinen Unterlagen und reichte ein Papier an die beiden Zauberer weiter.

„Da weder der Erbe noch die eingesetzten Verwalter sich an uns gewandt haben, gab es keine Verlesung. Nach unseren Unterlagen wurden Dumbledore nur einige Informationen betreffend der Unterbringung ihres Sohnes gegeben. Weitere Einsicht wurde verwehrt", erwiderte der Kobold. Remus und Harry lasen die weitergereichten Notizen, die nur das eben gesagte nochmal schriftlich mit genauem Datum und Zeit wiedergaben. Der erste November 1981. Ein Tag nach dem Tod seiner Eltern. Harry schob das Pergament an den Kobold zurück.

„Wer wurde als Verwalter eingesetzt?" fragte Harry.

„Der verstorbene Sirius Black und Remus Lupin", antwortete der Kobold.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Lupin. „Ich wurde nie darüber informiert."

„Gringotts ist nicht dafür verantwortlich seinen Kunden nach zu laufen. Auch wurde Albus Dumbledore bei seinem Besuch darauf hingewiesen doch Sirius Black und sie zu bitten uns zu kontaktieren." Harry sah in Remus Blick kurz Wut aufblitzen. Etwas, was er bei dem sonst so sanftmütigen noch nie erlebt hatte. Zumindest nicht in seiner menschlichen Gestalt.

„Können wir nun fortfahren? Die Klärung können sie sicherlich später unter ihresgleichen übernehmen", sagte der Bankangestellte. „Meine Zeit ist kostbar." Harry und Remus nickten und das Wesen begann mit dem Testament von Sirius.

Harry der schon den Inhalt kannte, hörte nur zur Hälfte zu. Am Ende der Lesung musste er mit einer seltsamen Feder unterschreiben. Bevor er begann, warnte ihn Remus vor einem Picken, da er zum Beweis seiner Identität mit seinem Blut unterschreiben müsse. Harry war dabei nicht wohl, aber da Remus ermutigend nickte, setzte er die Feder an. Der Stich störte ihn nicht wirklich, nur erwartete er, dass wie bei Umbridges Feder die Worte auf seinem Handrücken auftauchen würden. Aber das blieb aus. Lediglich sein Name glänzte in rotem Blut auf dem Pergament. Der Kobold nickte zufrieden, führte einen Zauber über der Schrift aus, packte das Schriftstück in seine Mappe zurück und zog ein neues heraus.

„Kommen wir nun zum Willen von Lily Potter geborene Evans und James Potter", sagte der Bänker und Harry versteifte sich in seinem Stuhl. Remus hatte dies wohl gemerkt und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Wir, Lily und James Potter, im Vollbesitz unserer geistigen Kräfte verfügen wie folgt:

„Die Vormundschaft und somit Erziehung für unseren Sohn, Harry James Potter, soll Sirius Black übernehmen. Sollte es ihm leider nicht möglich sein, bestimmen wir Severus Snape als Vormund für unser Kind. Gerne hätten wir Remus Lupin diese Aufgabe übertragen, aber die rechtliche Lage ist leider ohne Sicht auf Verbesserung noch immer sehr schwierig für Werwölfe. Natürlich wissen wir, dass er niemals Harry etwas antun könnte. Unsere Sorge wäre, dass Harry sonst durch die Entscheidung des Zaubereiministerium in die Hände von unseren letzten lebenden Verwandten in Form von Petunia Dursley geborene Evans und Vernon Dursley gelangen könnte.

„Da Severus wie auch unsere anderen Freunde sich unter schwierigen Bedingungen befinden, kommt als letzter Vormund nur noch die Familie um Molly und Arthur Weasley in Frage. Auch dort wird Harry wohlbehalten aufwachsen können." Der Kobold legte eine kurze Pause ein und Harrys Gedanken waren bei einer Kindheit wie sie hätte sein können. Ohne die Dursleys.

Er verstand nicht warum Dumbledore dem nicht gefolgt war, wenn er doch wusste, was die Wünsche seiner Eltern waren. Doch bevor Harry fragen konnte, setzte der Kobold die Lesung fort.

„Harry erbt bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen die noch erwähnt werden unser ganzes Hab und Gut. Die Grundstücke und Nummern der Schatzkammern haben wir einer gesonderten Liste beigefügt.

„Wir haben Sirius Black ein paar Tage vor dem Schreiben des Testaments eine Holztruhe ausgehändigt. Diese kann, wenn die Zauber nicht auf irgendeine Weise gebrochen wurde, nur von Harry geöffnet werden. Bitte händigt sie Harry zu seinem 16. Geburtstag aus.

„Für Remus Lupin hinterlassen wir ein schönes Landhaus in Schottland. Zu dem Grundstück gehört ein großer Wald, den Moony lieben wird. Da uns bekannt ist wie schwer es Werwölfe haben Arbeit zu finden, werden monatlich, bis zu seinem hoffentlich weit entfernten Ableben, 1000 Galleonen in seine Schatzkammer eingezahlt. Wir hätten den Betrag gerne höher angesetzt, aber wir wissen wie bescheiden Remus ist." Remus hatte die Hand von Harrys Schulter genommen und wischte sich nun die Tränen von den Augen.

„Ich habe nie etwas bekommen", sagte Remus. „Nicht das es wichtig ist." Der Kobold war nicht begeistert davon unterbrochen worden zu sein, aber blätterte durch seine Mappe.

„Da ist es", sagte er und zog ein Schreiben heraus. „Da sie zum Zeitpunkt des Todes der Potters eine Schatzkammer mit ihren Eltern teilten, haben wir eine neue für sie eröffnet."

„Aber das müssen sie ihm doch mitteilen", sagte Harry verstimmt.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist nicht Gringotts Aufgabe seinen Kunden nachzulaufen. Sollten sie also nicht im Besitz eines Schlüssels sein, wenden sie sich bitte an einen der Schalter in der Haupthalle", erwiderte der Bankangestellte nur ungerührt und Harry musste eine Beschimpfung unterdrücken. „Ich fahre dann einmal fort.

„Für Severus Snape hinterlassen wir gemäß den beigefügten Unterlagen ebenfalls ein Haus. Hier soll er endlich ein richtiges und helles Zuhause finden.

„Als letztes noch. Sollten die Weasleys die Pflege unseres Sohnes übernehmen, so erhalten auch sie eine monatliche Zuwendung in Höhe von 2000 Galleonen, welche sie für unseren Sohn und ihre hoffentlich zahlreichen Kinder verwenden können.

„Wir erwarten, dass unserem Willen nachgekommen wird und bitten unsere Freunde, die wie eine Familie für uns waren um Entschuldigung. Es tut uns leid, dass wir nicht mehr bei euch sein können.

„Unterschrieben von Lily und James Potter", schloss der Kobold.

„Wurde irgendetwas davon gemacht?" fragte Harry. Der Bänker ging seine Unterlagen durch.

„Severus Snape und Remus Lupin wurden die Häuser überschrieben." Harry verbiss sich selbst die Frage, ob Snape oder Remus etwas davon wussten. „Da Albus Dumbledore uns glaubwürdig mitteilte, dass sie bei der Familie Weasley aufwachsen, wurde die Zuwendung in Höhe von 2000 Galleonen ebenfalls getätigt."

„Das kann nicht sein", sagten Remus und Harry gleichzeitig. Der Ältere fuhr dann fort: „Harry ist entgegen dem Wunsch seiner Eltern bei den Dursleys gelandet und die Weasleys haben kein Gold bekommen. Sie würden sonst ein ganz anderes Leben führen." Der Kobold war inzwischen genervt und zog ein weiteres Papier aus seinem Stapel heraus.

„Die 2000 Galleonen wurden in eine neu angelegte Schatzkammer jeden Monat sei November 1981 gebracht. Dieses läuft auf Molly und Arthur Weasley. Von diesem sind monatlich 1000 Galleonen an ein Muggelbankkonto gezahlt worden."

„1000 Galleonen sind 5000 Pfund; nicht wahr?" fragte Harry und der Kobold gab ein Geräusch von sich als könnte er nicht fassen wie unwissend der Junge war.

„Ja, wieso fragst du?" fragte Remus.

„Das ist der Betrag, den die Dursleys monatlich bekommen", erwiderte Harry verbittert.

„Ja, das Bankkonto gehört Vernon und Petunia Dursley", bestätigte der Bänker.

„Hatten die Weasleys als einzige Zugriff auf das Konto?" wandte sich Remus an den Kobold.

„Nein, laut den Unterlagen war Albus Dumbledore ebenfalls bevollmächtigt."

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", platzte es aus Harry heraus. „Was ist mit dem restlichen Geld passiert?"

„Mit dem Verwendungszweck Orden ging es an eine andere Schatzkammer."

„An Albus Dumbledore", stellte Remus Lupin fest und der Bankangestellte nickte. „Was läuft denn hier für eine Schweinerei", donnerte der Werwolf los. „Harry landet bei Menschen, die weder Lily noch James Potter wollten. Man sagt ihnen, dass Harry an die Familie Weasley gegeben wird und sie zahlen 2000 Galleonen, die nie da ankommen wo sie ihn sollen. Das hat keiner verfügt, der überhaupt das Erbe verwalten durfte. Nicht einmal Severus Snape, der sich eigentlich hätte um Harry kümmern sollen.

„Und wenn hier schon keiner in ihrem Hause die Verantwortung übernimmt, dass keiner der genannten im Testament benachrichtigT wurde, so müssen sie zumindest dies wegen dem Gold tun. Die Galleonen wurden gezahlt ohne zu prüfen, ob es rechtmäßig ist." Dem Kobold war das sichtlich unangenehm. „Ich verlange im Namen von Harry das Gold zurück, was an die vermeintliche Schatzkammer der Weasleys ging."

„Es soll in die Richtige Kammer der Weasleys gebracht werden", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Betrug in Gringotts", sagte der Kobold erschrocken. „Wir werden umgehend die Gelder zurückfordern. Entgegen unserer Politik werden wir sie sofort informieren sobald wir neuere Informationen haben und auch die Galleonen an der richtigen Stelle gelandet sind." Harry nickte unzufrieden und unterschrieb noch das Testament mit seinem Blut. Auch Remus musste dies nun tun.

„Sollen wir Mr. Severus Snape informieren?" fragte der Bankangestellte vorsichtig. Scheinbar versuchte er den Fehler seiner Bank wieder gut zu machen. Wahrscheinlich um eine Klage zu verhindern. Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung von den Gesetzen in der Richtung, aber war sich sehr sicher, dass hier was ungesetzliches geschehen war.

Als Antwort auf das Angebot, schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Ich gebe ihm Bescheid und er wird sie sicher in den nächsten Tagen kontaktieren." Der Kobold nickte, überreichte Harry eine Liste und Kopie des Testaments seiner Eltern und verließ den Raum. Harry konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln,

„Du brauchst Ruhe", sagte Remus.

„Ich brauche Antworten", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich schlage dir folgendes vor. Ich bringe dich zu den Weasleys und werde morgen das Päckchen aus Sirius Schatzkammer holen und dann reden nur wir beide", sagte Lupin.

„Aber die Schatzkammer meiner Eltern."

„Ich weiß, dass du sie gerne sehen willst, Harry, aber ich denke das war heute genug." Harry wusste das er recht hatte. Er war müde und verwirrt von allem was er erfahren hatte. Also nickte er widerwillig.

„Noch eins, bitte sprich erst einmal mit niemanden darüber."

„Hatte ich nicht vor", erwiderte Harry und griff nach den Pergamenten. Die heutige Nacht würde wohl auch nicht ruhiger sein.

Tbc.


	6. Das Gespräch

Huhu ihr Lieben,

pünktlich eine Woche später ist das nächste Kapitel fertig. Inzwischen habe ich über 1500 Klicks und bin schon super Happy...

Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch und freue mich über jeden Kommentar...

LG Lassa/Sora

PS: Bin noch nicht dazu gekommen die kleinen Fehler in den anderen Chaps zu beseitigen, aber versuche es die Tage zu machen...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

5. Kapitel: Das Gespräch

Harry hatte erwartet, dass Lupin sich schon am nächsten Morgen bei ihm melden würde, aber das Frühstück verging ohne ein Zeichen von ihm. Er war gerade im Garten und warf Gnome über den Zaun der Weasleys, als er von Innen einen Schrei hörte.

Ron der am anderen Ende des Gartens ebenfalls am Entgnomen war, rannte ebenso wie Harry ins Haus. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in ihren Händen und erwarteten einen Todesserangriff. Statt dessen fanden sie in der Küche eine leichenblasse Mrs. Weasley vor. Sie saß am Küchentisch und Ginny hockte neben ihr und wedelte ihr Luft zu.

„Was ist passiert?" fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Ich... es... wir", brachte Mrs. Weasley nur heraus.

„Mom hat einen Brief bekommen. Nachdem sie ihn geöffnet hatte und ein paar Zeilen gelesen, schrie sie auf einmal auf. Ich dachte, sie fällt gleich in Ohnmacht", sagte Ginny. Ron hatte sich nun ebenfalls neben seine Mutter gekniet. Harry dagegen griff nach dem Brief der noch immer in ihrer Hand war. Das Gringotts-Symbol alleine gab ihm schon eine leichte Ahnung. Er las das Schreiben zu Ende und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Wenn die Bänker in Gringotts Fehler machten, versuchten sie wirklich alles um es schnell zu bereinigen.

„Das ist nicht witzig", begehrte Ron auf.

„Keine Sorge, ihr geht es gut. Sie hat nur eine Überraschung erhalten", sagte Harry und reichte den Geschwistern das Schreiben weiter.

„Aber woher?" fragte Mrs. Weasley, die nun immer mehr zu sich kam. Ihr Gesicht hatte nun wieder etwas Farbe bekommen. Sie nahm, bevor eins ihrer Kinder es konnte, Harry den Brief wieder ab.

„Es kommt von meinen Eltern", sagte Harry und hatte nicht vor etwas von dem Chaos gestern in Gringotts zu erzählen. „Sie haben in ihrem Testament ihnen monatlich 2000 Galleonen zugesprochen, aber da ihr Wille gestern erst verlesen wurde, haben sie die Summe rückwirkend in einem Stück bekommen."

„Der hat noch mehr geerbt?" wisperte Ron leise, aber Harry hörte ihn.

„Wow, soviel Gold", sagte Ginny, die nun über die Schulter ihrer Mutter auf den Betrag schaute. Mrs. Weasley rollte das Pergament zusammen und stand auf.

„Das können wir nicht annehmen. Wofür auch immer wir die Galleonen bekommen haben", sagte sie und Ron rief laut „Nein" hinter ihr. Ginny sah nur stumm und sichtbar enttäuscht zu ihrer Mutter. „Haben James und Lily geschrieben, warum sie das gemacht haben?"

„Mrs. Weasley, das ist doch unwichtig. Meine Eltern haben es schon nicht ohne Grund gemacht. Und sie können es sicher gut verwenden."

„Harry James Potter, nur das du es weißt, wir brauchen keine Almosen. Ich habe sieben Kinder groß gezogen und keiner von ihnen musste jemals hungrig ins Bett oder unbekleidet vor die Tür gehen. Sie alle sind gesund und es hat ihnen an nichts gefehlt", sagte sie. Ihr Gesicht war nun rot und ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Wenn du also nur aus Mitleid oder unplatzierter Dankbarkeit uns das schenkst, will ich, dass du es zurück nimmst." Harry konnte nicht anders und musste einfach lächeln. Wenn auch in seinem tiefsten Inneren noch ein Funke geglaubt hätte, dass die Weasleys etwas mit dem was er gestern erfahren hatte zu tun hatten, wäre dieser jetzt erloschen.

„Mrs. Weasley, so gerne ich auch hier bin und dankbar, das sie mich so liebevoll aufgenommen haben, so schwöre ich ihnen, dass meine Eltern sie ihn ihrem Testament erwähnt haben und sie nur genau das bekommen haben und werden, wie sie es vorgesehen haben. Sie sollen es für ihre Familie verwenden", sagte Harry. Gelogen hatte er damit nicht, sondern nur einige Dinge ausgelassen.

Mrs. Weasley nickte und ließ sich erneut auf dem Stuhl nieder. Sie hatte nun ein Taschentuch gezückt und trocknete sich damit ihre nun feuchten Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll", erwiderte sie ergriffen. Einen Moment nur saß sie da, schließlich stand sie auf und zog Harry in ihre Arme.

Es vergingen sicher ein paar Minuten, ehe sie ihn wieder los ließ. Harry vermisste die Umarmung ein wenig. Es war sicher dumm, dachte er, aber sie erinnerte ihn an seinen Wunsch als er noch klein war. Der Wunsch eine Mutter zu haben, die ihn lieb hatte. Mrs. Weasley war einfach jemand, die in seinem Leben einer Mutter am nächsten kam.

Harry versuchte den Gedanken los zu werden. Er war fast 16 Jahre alt und kein Kleinkind mehr. Zu alt also um solchen Träumen aus seiner Vergangenheit nachzuhängen.

Harry lächelte ihr also noch einmal zu und ging dann wieder nach draußen. Im Garten warteten sicherlich noch einige Gnome auf einen 'Ausflug'. Beim Herausgehen hörte er Ginny und Ron noch ihre Mutter mit Wünschen belagern. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er hinter sich die Haustür.

Viele Stunden später war Harry dabei ein wenig auf seinem Feuerblitz zu fliegen. Eher schweben, denn er lag fast schon auf dem hölzernen Teil und blickte herunter. Unten konnte er Ginny beim füttern der Hühner und Mrs. Weasley im Gemüsegarten beobachten.

Gerade erst war Molly Weasley mit einem Korb voll Gemüse ins Haus gegangen, als jemand in dunkler Robe auf das Grundstück der Familie apparierte. Harry erkannte Remus Lupin schon von weitem und setzte sich nun in ordentlicher Pose auf den Besen. Schnell schoss er nach unten und sprang den letzten Meter, mit nur noch einer Hand am Feuerblitz hinunter. Genau vor die Füße von Remus.

„Harry", rief dieser aus und hatte eine Hand auf die Brust in Höhe seines Herzens gelegt.

„Sorry", sagte Harry. „Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken."

„Dein Vater und Sirius haben das auch immer gemacht, Man war draußen nie vor ihnen sicher", sagte Remus lachend. Harry musste auch lächeln. Gerne hörte er doch Geschichten seiner Eltern und noch lieber, wenn er auch noch so kleine Gemeinsamkeiten fand.

„Haben sie es abgeholt, Professor", fragte Harry neugierig. Beide gingen nun zum Haus.

„Natürlich, habe ich dir doch versprochen. Aber lass uns erst richtig reden, wenn wir alleine sind", erwiderte Lupin und beide traten in den Fuchsbau ein.

In der Küche war Mrs. Weasley scheinbar dabei ein Festessen zu zubereiten. Ein großer Braten lag auf der Arbeitsplatte zusammen mit verschiedenen Gemüsesorten. Mrs. Weasley war dabei das Fleisch mit irgendwas einzureiben, wusch sich dann die Hände und knetete auf dem Küchentisch einen Teig. Sie war noch vor dem Mittag fort gegangen und dann beladen mit mehreren Tüten zurück gekommen. Bei der Arbeit schaute sie auf und entdeckte ihre beiden Beobachter.

„Remus, schön das du da bist. Ich hatte dich bei dir zu Hause nicht erreicht. Ich hoffe doch du bleibst zum Abendessen. Und wenn ich hoffe sage, heißt das du musst", sagte sie.

„Gibt es etwas zu feiern?" fragte Lupin und schaue sich in der Küche um.

„Oh ja", erwiderte sie. „Aber wenn du es noch nicht weißt, verrate ich es dir auch nicht. Nympha... Tonks, Bill und ein paar andere werden auch da sein."

„Na dann bleibe ich gerne", sagte Remus. „Können Harry und ich irgendwo ungestört reden?" Sie schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Ron macht im Wohnzimmer endlich Hausaufgaben und Ginny ist noch draußen. In Harrys Zimmer wäre es wohl am besten."

„Deinem Zimmer?" ragte Remus lächelnd. „Wie es aussieht bist du hier schon adoptiert." Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und ging voran zu seinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und deutete für seinen ehemaligen Professor auf den Stuhl an dem Schreibtisch. Lupin schloss sie Tür, sprach mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar Zauber, zog den Stuhl zu sich und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. Abwartend blickte ihn Harry an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich beginnen soll", sagte der Werwolf und rieb sich kurz übers Gesicht.

„Sie deuteten was von einem wichtigen Gespräch an als wir in der Bank waren", sagte Harry und Remus nickte.

„Ja, wichtig ist es. Eigentlich sollte es Sirius mit dir führen. Ich bin sicher nicht ganz so gut informiert wie er", erwiderte Remus.

„Worum geht es genau, Professor."

„Erst einmal ein Ende mit Sie und Professor. Ich unterrichte dich nicht mehr und früher nanntest du mich mal Moony. Zumindest behauptete das James felsenfest. Also nenne mich ruhig Remus", sagte er und schenkte Harry wieder ein freundlichen Lächeln. Dieser nickte nur und murmelte „Okay Remus".

„Also, worum es geht. Es ist alles nicht so einfach und ergibt noch nicht wirklich einen Sinn. Als die Eltern deiner Mutter starben, fand Lily bei der Auflösung deren Haushaltes ein paar Unterlagen. In ihnen...", begann Remus.

„Ich glaube wir können das etwas abkürzen", sagte Harry und stand auf. Er ging zu seiner Schultruhe und holte zusammen mit der Mappe den Brief seiner Mutter heraus. Das Schreiben reichte er an Remus weiter. Dieser las es schnell und sah dann wieder zu Harry.

„Der war ebenfalls in der Truhe von der ich dir gestern erzählt habe", sagte Harry und deutete auf das Schreiben seiner Mutter.

„Gut. Dann kann ich das was ich weiß noch hinzufügen. Lily hat wie sie schrieb viel herum gefragt. Aber weder in dem Muggelwaisenhaus, wo sie vermutlich von Madame Pomfrey abgegeben wurde, noch irgendwo anders gibt es richtige Aufzeichnungen.

„Aber scheinbar war Lily noch auf einer guten Spur. Nur dann wurde es seltsam. Wie du weißt gab es damals schon den Orden des Phönix und deine Eltern waren Mitglieder. Wir hatten keinen wirklich sicheren Treffpunkt und mussten oft die Orte für unsere Versammlungen wechseln. Also hatten wir ein geheimes System um uns über einen Ort und Zeit zu benachrichtigen.

„James und Lily wurden ein paar Mal an Plätze gerufen, die angeblich keiner im Orden gemeldet hatte. Jedes Mal wurden sie dort kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen angegriffen und konnten manchmal nur knapp entwischen."

„Jemand hat sie also verraten", unterbrach ihn Harry und Wut stieg in ihm auf.

„Ja, das haben wir auch vermutet. Ich glaube Lily hatte auch einen Verdacht, aber sie hat ihn nur mir gegenüber nie geäußert. Also zogen sie sich aus dem Orden zurück und tauchten auch zu deinem Schutz unter."

„Mit Petegrew als Geheimnisverwahrer", fügte Harry hinzu, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht gleich. Das müssen sie erst später geändert haben. Sirius hat mir letztes Jahr ein wenig dazu gesagt. Er meinte, dass schon zu viele eingeweiht waren und sie deshalb dann Petegrew nahmen."

„Wer wusste davon?"

„Das ist es ja, Harry. Nicht wirklich viele. Sirius und ich natürlich. Peter, Dumbledore und dann noch einer aus dem Orden, der inzwischen schon lange tot ist."

„Schon wieder Dumbledore", sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Du sprichst auf die Warnung deiner Mutter an." Harry nickte nur. „Ja, auch das habe ich schon ein paar Mal überlegt. Nur warum? Er hat nichts davon. Lily und James waren auf seiner Seite."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Nur was ist so gefährlich daran, dass meine Mutter erfährt wer ihre wahren Eltern sind."

„Deine Mutter schrieb in ihrem Brief etwas von Severus Snape. Ich weiß, dass die Beiden damals sehr gut befreundet waren. Von Kindheit an schon."

„Mum und Snape? Niemals", sagte Harry ungläubig und rümpfte die Nase. Er erinnerte sich zu gut an Snapes Denkarium, wo er seine Mutter damals als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte.

„Oh doch. Sie sind beide in der gleichen Nachbarschaft aufgewachsen. Als Severus dann immer mehr sich auf die dunklen Künsten einließ und schließlich sich den Todessern anschloss, haben sie sich zerstritten. Scheinbar hatten sie doch wieder Kontakt", erzählte Remus nachdenklich.

„Es ist alles so verwirrend", sagte Harry und sein Kopf begann wieder zu Schmerzen.

„Ich wünschte auch, ich wüsste mehr. Vielleicht bringt uns ja Sirius Geschenk an dich weiter." Remus zog ein Päckchen in Form eines Buches aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und reichte es an Harry weiter. Es war in schlichtem roten Geschenkpapier eingewickelt. Ungeduldig öffnete er es und hielt schon bald darauf eine Schmuckschatulle in seinen Händen. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er sie. In ihr war nicht viel. Zwei Zauberstäbe, ein paar Ringe verbunden mit einem glänzenden Stoffband und ein Brief.

Harry nahm erst einmal nur das Schreiben heraus und stellte die Schatulle geschlossen neben sich hin. Als er den Brief öffnete, hatte das Zittern noch nicht aufgehört.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn Remus dir dieses Geschenk übergibt, sollte es eigentlich dein 16. Geburtstag sein. Also wünsche ich dir alles Liebe zu deinem Ehrentag. Da du diesen Brief in deinen Händen hältst, bedeutet das ich bin nicht mehr bei dir. Es tut mir leid, dass auch ich dich im Stich gelassen habe._

Begann das Schreiben und gleich darauf erklärte auch Sirius noch einmal, was er schon von seiner Mutter und Remus wusste. Doch dann gab es da doch noch einige neue Informationen.

… _zum Geheimnisverwahrer. Schon ein paar Tage später, fühlte auch ich mich verfolgt. Dumbledore sagte mir er hätte Informationen, dass Voldemort Interesse hätte mich gefangen zu nehmen und James und Lily waren besorgt. Nicht wegen den Todessern, glaube ich heute. Lily wollte, dass wir erneut den Fideliuszauber aussprechen, da sie nur noch uns drei einweihen wollte. Und ich Schlug Wurmschwanz vor. Eine Tat die ich nie entschuldigen kann und ehrlich gesagt auch nicht verstehen kann. Schon damals hatte ich Zweifel an Peter. Nur dann ging alles so schnell, als dass ich noch etwas ändern konnte._

_Nachdem ich Azkaban und mit deiner und Hermines Hilfe auch Hogwarts wieder verlassen hatte, begann ich manche Sachen immer mehr zu hinterfragen. Auf meinen Reisen konnte ich ein paar interessante Gespräche mit einigen Anhängern vom Dunklen Lord führen. Ich konnte sie mit meinem Zauberstab überzeugen mir Dinge zu erzählen, die ich bisher nur vermutet hatte. Jemand aus dem Orden gab ihnen Informationen zu Lily und James. Einen Namen konnte mir keiner nennen._

_Im Grimmauldplace später fand ich dann ein Tagebuch von meinem kleinen Bruder Regulus. Ich hatte dir ein wenig von ihm erzählt. Auch er hatte Kontakt mit jemanden aus dem Orden, aber dieser gab sich durch nichts zu erkennen. Über ihn erhielt er Informationen wo und wann sich einige der Mitglieder aufhielten. Informationen die eigentlich nur wenige hatten._

_Entgegen meines Gefühls unterhielt ich mich mit Dumbledore darüber. Er versprach mir dem nachzugehen. Nur mittlerweile werde ich den Gedanken nicht los einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Mein Kontakt zu allen außer Krächer ist abgeschnitten und selbst Remus wird immer häufiger auf Auswärtseinsätze geschickt._

_Dumbledore versuchte mir einzureden, dass Remus der Verräter damals war, aber ich werde niemals glauben, dass noch einer meiner besten Freunde ein Verräter ist. Besonders nicht Remus._

_Kurz vor dem Tod deiner Eltern sagte mir James, dass Lily und Severus wieder Kontakt hätten und er auf einer heißen Spur wäre. Lily sei die Tochter von einer bekannten Familie aus der Zauberwelt. Ich habe ihn dazu befragt, aber er wollte mit mir nicht darüber sprechen. Nach seinen Worten richtet er sich da ganz nach Lilys Wunsch. Dieser beinhaltet wohl, dass du es erst ab deinem 16. Geburtstag erfährst. Also musst du dich wohl leider selbst an ihn wenden._

Noch einmal entschuldigte Sirius sich dafür Harry im Stich gelassen zu haben und er wünschte sich umso mehr seinem Patenonkel sagen zu können, dass alles seine Schuld war. Wäre Harry nur nicht zum Ministerium gereist und hätte gerettet werden müssen.

Auch erklärte Sirius, dass es sich bei den Zauberstäben um die seiner Eltern handelte und Sirius diese zusammen mit den Eheringen ihnen nach deren Tod abgenommen und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Nachdem Harry zu ende gelesen hatte, gab er den Brief an Remus weiter. Er selbst stellte sich die Schatulle auf den Schoß und sah sich die Stäbe und Ringe seiner Eltern genauer an. Sanft strich er über das glatte Holz eines der Zauberstäbe.

„Harry, was denkst du?" fragte Remus in die Stille.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte er und schloss die kleine Kiste wieder.

„Das klingt alles so verrückt."

„Ja und es wird schlimmer. Ich werde wohl mit Snape reden müssen", sagte Harry. Er nahm Remus den Brief ab und packte alles zusammen in seine Schultruhe. Ihm fiel wieder Ginevra ein. „Ist es eigentlich normal, dass Madame Pomfrey Kinder auf die Welt bringt?"

„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich nur, wenn es Schülerinnen betrifft. Und das ist äußerst selten. Unverheiratet und so jung schwanger sein, ist meistens ein Grund aus der Familie gestoßen zu werden. Also ein Skandal in einer Welt mit alten Werten wie der unseren", antwortete Remus. „Warum?"

„Kennst du die Geschichte von Mollys Schwester? Ginevra war ihr Name." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Harry erzählte sie ihm. „Natürlich wurde gesagt, dass sie einen Jungen geboren hatte und er auch eine Totgeburt war, aber..."

„Aber es wäre möglich", schloss Remus nachdenklich.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Unten hängt ein Foto und sie hat die Augen meiner Mutter. Auch sonst sieht sie ihr ähnlich."

„Und das Datum würde auch passen."

„In der Muggelwelt kann man anhand von DNA testen, ob man verwandt ist", sagte Harry.

„Ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst. Einen Zauber gibt es nicht. Vielleicht aber einen Trank. Ich werde mir ein paar passende Bücher besorgen und es herausfinden", erwiderte Remus.

„Das wäre gut. Danke."

Es klopfte an der Tür und während Harry sich umschaute, dass nichts herum lag, was auf ihr Gesprächsthema hin deutete, nahm Remus die Zauber von der Tür. Dann schaute er zu Harry und als dieser nickte, öffnete er die Tür.

„Harry", schallte es und an Remus vorbei rauschte ein Mädchen mit wehenden Haar und fiel Harry in die inzwischen geöffneten Arme.

„Hermine, ich wusste nicht das du kommst", rief er überrascht.

„Ich lasse euch mal alleine und geh schon herunter", sagte Remus bevor Hermine antworten konnte und verließ das Zimmer.

„Überraschung", erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß, ich hab mich kaum gemeldet bisher, aber ich war mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub. Wir haben so viel gesehen." Und schon begann sie begeistert Sehenswürdigkeiten zu beschreiben, die sie gesehen hatte. Er hörte ihr nicht vollständig zu sondern sorgte sich eher, wie sie reagieren würde. Er sah Ron schon als verlorenen Posten in Sachen Freundschaft. Nur wo stand Hermine. Sie hatte eigentlich immer zu ihm gestanden. Auch damals im 4. Schuljahr, als alle anderen ihm Betrug vorgeworfen hatten, weil er als 14jähriger Kandidat beim trimagischen Turnier wurde.

„Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Nicht wirklich. Tut mir leid, Hermine", erwiderte er leicht peinlich berührt.

„Es ist wegen Ron, nicht wahr?" Erstaunt blickte er sie an.

„Er hat es dir erzählt?"

„Natürlich. Fing gleich nachdem ich durch die Tür kam an darüber zu meckern wie du dich doch verändert hast. Erzählte was von Sirius Erbe und noch einiges mehr, was ich jetzt lieber nicht wiederhole", sagte sie und rümpfte die Nase.

„Und was denkst du?" Sie verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Natürlich hast du dich verändert. Keiner verliert einen geliebten Menschen und verhält sich dann wie immer. Ron benimmt sich wie ein Idiot. Mal wieder. Und nun lass uns runter gehen. Mrs. Weasley hat ein Festessen gezaubert", sagte sie und legte einen Arm um ihn. Erleichtert lächelte Harry und legte ebenfalls seinen Arm um sie. Erneut begann sie von ihrem Urlaub mit ihren Eltern zu erzählen, aber diesmal hörte er ihr zu.

Das Haus der Weasleys war zum Bersten gefüllt. Tonks, Bill, die Zwillinge, Kingsley und noch ein paar andere waren gekommen. Der Küchentisch war beladen mit dampfenden Schüsseln und vielem anderen auch, was nach und nach von den Besuchern nach draußen getragen wurde. Im Garten stand noch ein größerer Tisch. Harry war etwas überrascht wie die Weasleys scheinbar ihren neuen Reichtum feierten, aber setzte sich wie alle anderen an den gedeckten Tisch zwischen Tonks und Hermine. Als alle platz genommen hatte, stand Mrs. Weasley auf und lächelte Harry zu.

„Eigentlich war heute ja ein ruhiges Essen innerhalb der Familie mit späterem Kuchen geplant, aber kurzfristig haben Arthur und ich uns für eine große Feier entschieden. Wir hätten gerne mehr von deinen Freunden zu deinem Geburtstag eingeladen, Harry, aber ich hoffe du bist trotzdem glücklich mit den Anwesenden. Also lasst es euch alle schmecken und vergesst nicht noch etwas platz zu lassen für den Geburtstagskuchen um Mitternacht", sagte sie feierlich und brachte alle dazu mit ihren Getränken anzustoßen. Harry war sehr überrascht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass morgen schon sein Geburtstag war. Was ihn aber noch glücklicher machte.

Seine Geburtstagsfeier war einfach klasse. Das Essen lecker, die Gespräche mit den Leuten lustig und der Kuchen noch besser. Fackeln erhellten den Garten und ein Feuerwerk genau um Mitternacht ließ den Himmel erstrahlen. Er hatte noch nie eine solche Geburtstagsfeier gehabt und konnte das Lächeln nicht von seinem Gesicht wischen. Nicht einmal Ron, der es nicht lassen konnte eifersüchtige dumme Kommentare abzugeben, konnte sie ihm verderben.

Tbc.


	7. Der erste Spetember

Huhu ihr Lieben,

das Kapitel ließ sich nicht so gut schreiben... es zog und zog sich. Ich denke weil ich Harry wohl nicht nach Hogwarts schicken wollte. Auch bin ich in meinem Kopf schon so viel weiter in der Story.

Ich hoffe also das Kapitel gefällt euch und für die Harry/Draco-Shipper... es beginnt zumindest bald...

LG Sora/Lassa

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

6. Kapitel: Der 1. September

Die letzten Wochen von Harrys Sommerferien vergingen schnell. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit Hermine, die ebenso wie er bei den Weasleys untergebracht war. Rons Verhalten hatte sich nicht wirklich gebessert. Eher im Gegenteil. Nun bedachte er auch Hermine mit bösen Blicken und dem ein oder anderen Kommentar. Sie schien zwar traurig darüber, aber ließ es sich ihm gegenüber nicht anmerken.

Zusammen erledigten sie Harrys Hausaufgaben, Hermine hatte ihre schon lange erledigt, und zu seinem Unmut lernten sie schon einmal für das kommende Schuljahr. Harry hingegen brachte sie dazu ein wenig besser fliegen zu lernen und auch wenn sie sicherlich niemals das Freiheits- und Glücksgefühl, welches Harry in der Luft jedes Mal erfasste, spüren würde, so konnte sie doch etwas sicherer auf einem Besen sitzen.

Nach langem Überlegen hatte Harry sie auch in das Geheimnis eingeweiht. Eine wohl gute Idee, da sie ziemlich gute Vorschläge für die Suche nach der Identität seiner Großeltern hatte. Beide saßen sie abends oft in Harrys Zimmer und unterhielten sich über ihre Pläne.

„Weißt du, dass Ginevra deine Großmutter war klingt immer logischer", sagte sie und blätterte dabei durch Harrys Urkundenmappe. „Wie müssen also nur herausfinden mit wem sie zusammen war."

„Nur?" fragte Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Nun ja, die meisten Beziehungen entstehen sicherlich im gleichen Schuljahr und wenn ein Kind daraus entstanden ist, werden sie schon länger zusammen gewesen sein und sicher wusste es die ganze Schule."

„Das verstehe ich schon, aber wie kommen wir an den Namen?"

„Harry, du verbringst eindeutig zu wenig Zeit in der Bibliothek", sagte sie und er streckte ihr in einem kindlichen Wahn die Zunge aus.

„Wie können nicht alle solche Bücherwürmer sein wie du", erwiderte er frech. „Also wie kommen wir an seinen Namen?"

„Schuljahrbücher", war ihre Antwort und auf seinem fragenden Blick sprach sie weiter: „In der Bibliothek findest du alle. Wie müssen also nur einen Jungen mit M finden, der in ihrem Schuljahrgang war."

„Ich will das ganze Vorhaben ja nicht verfluchen, Hermine, aber das klingt zu einfach als das es funktionieren würde."

„Aber es wäre ein Ansatz und vielleicht könnten wir den einen oder anderen aus ihrem Jahr anschreiben und fragen."

„Wenn sie die Mutter meiner Mum war", warf Harry ein.

„Na das zu klären ist einfach. Es gibt einen Trank. Am besten musst du von Mrs. Weasley dir ein Haar besorgen", erwiderte sie. Er sah sie mit offenen Mund an.

„Gibt es irgendwas, was du nicht weißt? Woher weißt du von dem Trank?" Er hatte wohl die richtige Frage gestellt, denn sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Na ja, als ich liebe meine Eltern. Liebe sie sogar sehr, aber ich hatte diese Theorie, dass es vielleicht Muggelgeborene nicht gibt und...", etwas beschämt hörte sie auf zu reden.

„Also hast du...", er brach ab. Dann legte er einfach nur den Arm einen Moment um sie.

„Was ist mit Professor Snape?", fragte sie nach einer ganzen Zeit in die Stille. „Wann willst du mit ihm reden?"

„Am liebsten schon gestern. Remus meinte nur es wäre zu auffällig, wenn ich mich jetzt einfach in der Ferienzeit bei ihm melde. Er ist zum einen noch immer ein Todesser und wer weiß wie viel Dumbledore mit bekommt. Also besorge ich mir einfach ein Nachsitzen bei Snape. Wird nicht viel Aufwand sein", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Sie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Kurz danach gingen sie beide auch schon in ihre jeweiligen Betten. Hermines stand bei Ginny im Zimmer.

Harrys Gedanken landeten bei den Weasleys. Er war sich nicht sicher wie sie mit ihrem kleinen Reichtum umgehen würden, aber er beobachtete jeden Tag mit einer für ihn nicht wirklich erklärbaren Erleichterung, dass sie es sehr umsichtig taten. Scheinbar sehr zum Unwillen von den jüngsten Kindern der Familie.

Jeden Morgen wurden Harry und Hermine Zeuge davon wie Ron und Ginny zum größten Teil vergeblich ihre Mutter um etwas anbettelten. Sei es Ginny um Kleidung oder Ron um eine neue Quidditchausrüstung. Letzterer wollte, oder so wie er klang schon eher forderte, einen neuen Besen. Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass Mrs. Weasley am liebsten ihren neu gewonnen Reichtum Harry zurück gegeben hätte. Und sollte sie ihn fragen, wüsste er nicht, ob er ihr die Bitte abschlagen könnte. Mehr Gold zu haben, fand Harry, machte auf jeden Fall nicht glücklich.

Die Tage zum 1. September vergingen so schnell und Harry war aufgeregt wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Aber als er schließlich am Bahnhof stand und auf die altmodische Dampflok des Hogwartsexpress starrte, stieg ein wenig Übelkeit in ihm hoch.

In seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er in Hogwarts viele Antworten bekommen würde, aber er glaubte auch fest, dass ihm einige nicht gefallen würden. Egal aber was er erfahren würde, es war bei weitem besser, als diese ewigen Fragen in seinem Kopf. Also straffte er die Schultern, verabschiedete sich von Mr. Weasley mit einem Handschütteln und seiner Frau mit einer Umarmung und bestieg den Zug.

Hermine musste zusammen mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern und Schulsprecher zu einem Treffen und so suchte er alleine nach einem Abteil, was nicht aus plappernden Erstklässlern oder ihn anstarrenden Mitschülern aus den unterschiedlichen Häusern und Klassen bestand.

Er hatte Glück als er fast am Ende des Zuges ein leeres Abteil fand. In dem Gepäckfach verstaute er seine Truhe und setzte sich ans Fenster. Auf dem Bahnsteig verabschiedeten sich noch Kinder von ihren Eltern oder begrüßten ihre Freunde, aber Harry achtete nicht auf sie. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das kommende Schuljahr und so bemerkte er kaum als der Zug endlich losfuhr.

Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn der Himmel, den er durch das Fenster sehen konnte, war dunkler geworden und er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich andere zu ihm ins Abteil gesetzt hatten. Er lächelte der ihm gegenüber sitzenden Hermine zu. Neben ihr war Luna in einem dicken Buch versunken. Ziemlich nah bei Harry saß Ginny, was ihn etwas dichter ans Fenster rücken ließ und letztendlich war da noch Neville, der mit einer kleinen Schere eine seltsam aussehende Pflanze beschnitt.

Harrys Kopf hatte sich im Schlaf wohl gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt, also setzte er sich etwas aufrechter hin. Dies galt wohl als Einladung die Stille im Abteil zu beenden und so erzählten schon bald Neville und besonders Luna von ihren Sommerferien.

Als sie nun endlich den Bahnhof in Hogsmaede erreicht hatten, rauchte Harry der Kopf mit Informationen von Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler und unaussprechlichen Pflanzenarten. Auch hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl etwas zu vermissen. Einen Moment dachte er, dass es vielleicht Ron wäre, aber als er ihn zusammen mit Dean und Seamus sah, wusste er, dass er sich da geirrt hatte.

Zusammen mit Hermine, den Patilzwillingen und Lavender landete er in einer Kutsche und sein Blick hing an den Thestreals. Ein Schauer lief ihm bei deren Anblick über den Körper und er erinnerte sich wieder an das Ende seines letzten Schuljahres.

Harry spürte wie Hermine mit ihrer Hand die seine umschloss. Ein stiller Trost. Er war ihr dankbar und ignorierte daher das plötzliche Geflüster und Gekiecher auf diese freundschaftliche Geste.

Die große Halle in Hogwarts war schon gut gefüllt. Harry ließ einen Blick über alle Reihen wandern und entdeckte die vielen bekannten gesichter seiner Mitschüler. Erst als er dann einen Platz am Gryffindortisch eingenommen hatte, schaute er auch an die Tafel der Lehrer.

Albus Dumbledore, in der Mitte sitzend, hatte seine blauen Augen intensiv auf Harry gerichtet und der 16jährige fühlte sich unwohl und wandte sich von ihm ab. Statt dessen suchte er nach einer ihm unbekannten Person, die die Stelle des vermutlich verfluchten Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angenommen hatte. Aber es war kein neuer Professor zu sehen. Zwei freie Plätze waren nur noch und einer davon gehörte Professor McGonagall, die sich sicher noch bei den Erstklässlern aufhielt.

Harry spürte einen weiteren stechenden Blick auf sich und fast automatisch schaute er zu Snape. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen schienen fast schon sich in ihn zu bohren und Harry überlegte, ob er Legilimentik auf ihn anwandte. Er versuchte seine doch eher wenigen Kenntnisse in Sachen Okklumentik zu nutzen, aber in seinem Kopf schlich sich immer wieder der Gedanke von Lunas komischen Kreaturen. Innerlich lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese Informationen könnte er freiwillig haben.

„Kein neuer Professor", sagte Hermine neben ihm und deutete auf einen der leeren Stühle. Harry wandte sich ihr zu.

"Ja, fiel mir auch schon auf. Aber schlimmer als die letzten zwei Lehrer kann es ja nicht werden", sagte Harry und Hermine schnaufte undamenhaft.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir uns überhaupt verteidigen können", erwiderte sie nur. Viel weiter konnten sie nicht reden, denn Dumbledore hatte um Ruhe gebeten und Professor McGonagall trat herein gefolgt von den vielen Neuzugängen für die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.

Harry hörte der Auswahl für das richtige Haus jedes Schülers nicht wirklich zu. Er klatschte nur, wenn es die anderen taten und hing seinen Gedanken weiter nach. Als das Essen vor ihm erschien, griff er wie automatisch zu und verspeiste nur eine kleine Portion. Selbst die Rede von Dumbledore erhielt nicht wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Erst ein kleiner Funkenschlag vor ihm und eine Notiz die daraus und auf den Platz fiel wo eben noch sein Teller gestanden hatte. Er griff danach und entfaltete das kleine Briefchen.

_Harry,_

_bitte komm doch gleich nach dem Essen zu mir._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Ich genieße derzeit Säuredrops._

„Willst du wirklich gehen?" fragte Hermine und Harry schreckte ein wenig zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie mitgelesen hatte.

„Ja, ich muss", erwiderte er nur. Es wäre zu auffällig Dumbledore fern zu bleiben. Zum einen war er nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob er wirklich etwas mit den ganzen Dingen zu tun hatte und selbst wenn, dann sollte er noch nichts von Harrys Ahnung erfahren.

„Aber was ist wenn..." sie sprach nicht weiter, aber war ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Er antwortete nicht, sondern schaute zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledores Platz war leer und Harry erhob sich und wollte gehen, aber Hermine ergriff seinen Arm. „Unser Passwort ist Krönungsmahl", sagte sie und fügte dann sehr leise hinzu: „Sei vorsichtig." Er dankte ihr und verließ die große Halle.

Harry war nicht mehr weit von Dumbledores Büro entfernt, als wieder eine Hand ihn am Arm packte und ihn diesmal in eine Nische zog. Er hatte direkt seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn blitzschnell dem 'Angreifer' unter die krumme Nase. Snape.

„Potter, ihre Reflexe lassen arg zu wünschen übrig", schnarrte er und wieder schauten seine Augen tief in die von Harry. Er wandte den Blick ab und steckte den Stab wieder in seine Tasche.

„Ich muss zum Schulleiter", sagte er nur ruhig, aber riss sich noch nicht los. Er wartete darauf, dass Snape ihm eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten gab.

„Sieben Uhr, mein Büro", sagte er nur. Er ließ Harry wieder los und dieser griff schnell nach Snapes Ärmel.

„Was wissen sie?" fragte er leise und hoffe Snape würde verstehen wovon er redete.

„Mehr als du glaubst", erwiderte Snape und riss sich los. So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, entschwand er auch wieder. Zumindest würde er sich nicht mit Absicht ein Nachsitzen holen müssen, dachte er sich. Die würde er auch so zur Genüge erhalten.

„Säuredrops", sagte er schließlich zum Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro als er wenig später bei seinem Ziel angekommen war. Er ging die Wendeltreppe hinauf und atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er klopfte und nach einem deutlichen „Herein", das Zimmer betrat.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und Harry ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Das, was er nach Sirius Tod zerstört hatte, war alles repariert worden und stand an seinem ursprünglichen Ort. Sogar jedes kleine Instrument, woran er sich erinnern konnte.

„Komm setz dich, mein Junge", sagte der Schulleiter freundlich und Harry wäre am liebsten wieder gegangen. Statt dessen trat er näher und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle auf die Dumbledore deutete. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Er schaute auf die leere Teetasse vor sich und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich hergebeten habe."

„Ja", sagte Harry nur und versuchte wieder an Lunas komische Erzählungen zu denken, als er aufschaute.

„Ich wollte nur schauen, wie es dir geht. Wie ich hörte, hast du in den Ferien viel erfahren", sagte er und Harry versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich meine doch das Testament von Sirius und deinen Eltern zu lesen war sicherlich nicht einfach."

„Woher wissen sie?" fragte Harry überrascht und sah in seine blitzenden Augen. Er lachte auf.

„Harry, wie du weißt bleibt nur wenig vor mir geheim." Etwas gefährliches lag in seinen Worten, aber er wirkte weiterhin nur großväterlich. „Du warst sicher überrascht von der Verfügung deiner Eltern bezüglich deinem Verbleib." Dieses Spiel also wollte er spielen, dachte sich Harry und beschloss mit zu machen.

„Ja schon. Ich wäre gerne bei den Weasleys aufgewachsen, aber ich kann ihre Entscheidung verstehen, Professor. Immerhin ist der Schutz meiner Mutter nur bei den Dursleys und ich hätte die Weasleys ungern in Gefahr gebracht", log er und schaute verständnisvoll.

„Ich bin froh, das du es einsiehst. Was mich etwas überrascht hat, waren die Änderungen bezüglich der Unterstützung deiner Familie", sagte er dann und Harry fragte sich woher er das wusste. Hatten ihm die Dursleys Bescheid gegeben oder sogar die Kobolde.

„Nun ja, die Dursleys waren im Testament nicht begünstigt und ich dachte die Weasleys könnten das Gold gut gebrauchen. Immerhin haben sie mehr Kinder", erklärte Harry.

„Nun ja, aber du wirst sicher verstehen, dass du eine große Menge an Pfund da zurück forderst, die deine Familie sicher an den Rand einer Pleite bringen wird", sagte er ernst.

„Darüber habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt keine Gedanken gemacht. Allerdings haben die Kobolde in Gringotts nur ihre Fehler berichtigt. Sie haben die Galleonen in die falsche Schatzkammer gebracht", erwiderte Harry. Der Schulleiter nickte nur und schaute Harry missbilligend an. „Ich werde mir etwas überlegen", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Fein, fein. Ich vertraue da ganz in deine gutmütige Ader, mein Junge." Er schaute schon wieder freundlicher. „Noch eine Sache. Ich erinnere mich, dass deine Eltern wollten, dass die eine alte Truhe zu deinem 16. Geburtstag übergeben wird. Ich hatte sie damals deiner Tante zukommen lassen. Haben sie dir diese ausgehändigt?"

„Ich habe sie bekommen", antwortete er ohne die näheren Umstände dazu zu erläutern.

„Wunderbar. Lily hat sie mit sehr viel liebe gepackt. Wenn ich fragen darf, was beinhaltet sie?" fragte Dumbledore und blanke Neugierde war zu erkennen.

„Oh, einige Erinnerungen", erwiderte Harry lächelnd und zählte nur die Dinge auf, die sich noch immer in der Truhe, die bei den Dursleys stand, befanden. Erleichterung war kurz in den blauen Augen zu sehen. „Professor, eine Frage habe ich auch."

„Natürlich, Harry, du kannst mich alles fragen." Harry wünschte dies wäre die Wahrheit, aber selbst wenn er ihn alles fragen könnte, so würde er nie auch alles ehrlich beantwortet bekommen.

„Ich habe keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesehen", sagte er.

„Oh das. Da habe ich es wohl ganz vergessen zu erwähnen bei meiner Rede. Wie du siehst, werde sogar ich im Alter vergesslich." Harry hatte da seine Zweifel, aber äußerte sie nicht. „Glücklicherweise konnte ich einen ehemaligen Auror für diesen Posten gewinnen. Professor Warren Williamson wird euch unterrichten. Er ist zwar jung, aber sehr fähig."

„Klingt gut", sagte Harry und meinte dies ernst. Vielleicht hätten sie einmal mehr einen fähigen Lehrer in dem Fach.

„Das denke ich auch. Aber nun solltest du in dein Bett. Morgen beginnt der erste Schultag", sagte der Schulleiter und Harry kam dem gerne nach. Er verabschiedete sich höflich und ging schnell durch die Flure zum Turm der Gryffindors. Vor dem Bild der dicken und geschwätzigen Dame sagte er das Passwort und trat schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

Tbc.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Mein Kommentar:

Geplant war eigentlich auch noch das Gespräch mit Snape, aber das hier zog sich schon hin und ich bin auch nicht glücklich über das Geschriebene... Noch mehr zu erzwingen hätte es nicht besser gemacht und so freut euch auf einiges was ihr bisher schon ahnt in der nächsten Woche.


	8. Das Denkarium

Huhu ihr Lieben,

so... endlich kommen wir zu ein paar teilweise für Harry sehr ungeliebten Wahrheiten. Das Kapitel lief mir schneller von der Hand als ich dachte und die ein oder andere Sache kam früher ans Licht als geplant, aber ich denke für den Harry in meiner Geschichte war es der richtige Weg.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und freue mich auf eure Kommentare :)

LG Sora/Lassa

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

7. Kapitel: Das Denkarium

Harry hatte wieder diesen Traum mit Ginevra. Zusammen mit ihr traf er sich in einem verlassenen Raum und fühlte sich irgendwie hilflos als sie ihn küsste und berührte. Nachdem er schließlich wach wurde, versuchte er alle Träume und Bilder der letzten Monate zusammen zu setzen, aber er verstand es noch immer nicht. Woher kamen diese fremden Träume?

Bevor er von Ginevra erfahren hatte, dachte er, dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihm irgendeinen Streich spielen wollte. Aber Ginevra war keine Fantasiegestalt. Sie war echt und auch wenn ihn die Situationen, welche er sah unwohl machten, wirkten sie doch sehr real.

Er hatte das Gefühl die Lösung lag so nah, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf. In seinem Bett liegend, schaute er noch eine Weile an die stoffbehangene Decke. Er hatte, als er gestern schlafen gegangen war, die Vorhänge zugezogen und hörte daher nur, wie der erste Frühaufsteher sich raschelnd für den Tag fertig machte.

Durch den Tempuszauber erfuhr Harry, dass er noch sehr viel Zeit hatte, aber dennoch beschloß er aufzustehen. Leise öffnete er die Vorhänge und sah noch Neville den Raum verlassen. Dunkel erinnerte sich Harry, dass er den frühen Morgen nutzen wollte um sich im Gewächshaus mit einigen Pflanzen zu beschäftigen.

Harrys Blick viel auf das Bett neben ihm. Rons. Dort waren ebenfalls die Vorhänge zugezogen, aber durch einen Spalt sah Harry ihn mit offenen Mund auf sein Kissen sabbern.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stieg Harry die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass Hermine ebenfalls wach war und mit einem Buch es sich auf dem roten Sofa bequem gemacht hatte.

„Morgen", sagte er leise und setze sich zu ihr. Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Morgen. Du bist aber früh wach. Ist alles okay?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja natürlich. Ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen", erwiderte er. „Du warst gestern weg, als ich von Dumbledore kam."

„Ron hat sich wie ein Idiot verhalten und ich konnte mir es nicht mehr länger ansehen", erklärte sie und schloss das Buch in ihrem Schoß. „Was wollte er?"

„Sehen wie es mir geht, nach seinen Worten. Aber ich glaube eher, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was ich in Gringotts gemacht habe", erwiderte er und erzählte ihr dann leise was vorgefallen war.

„Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein", schloss sie nach seinen Worten und er nickte.

„Snape hat mich in sein Büro bestellt", sagte er. „Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore hat er mich abgepasst."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass er selbst auf dich zugeht", erwiderte sie.

„Nicht nur du." Nach und nach kamen die ersten Gryffindors aus ihren Zimmern. Harry und Hermine beendeten ihr Gespräch und gingen zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. Bisher waren nur wenige Schüler an ihren Haustischen verteilt am Essen. Vielleicht stach gerade deshalb Malfoy so heraus, dachte sich Harry. Der Slytherin sah Harry direkt in die Augen und ihn verwirrte der ruhige und er interessierte in ihnen. Normalerweise wurde er sonst mit Hass, Spott oder sogar Gleichgültigkeit bedacht. Harry löste den Blick von ihm, wandte ihm statt dessen beim Sitzen den Rücken zu und begann zu essen.

Schon bald war die Halle gefüllt mit Schülern und Harry beobachtete die Hauslehrer, wie sie von einem zum nächsten gingen. Bei Hermine lauschte Harry grinsend wie Professor McGonagall Lobesgesänge auf ihre guten Noten von sich gab. Scheinbar würde sie auch dieses Jahr wieder einen vollen Stundenplan bekommen und dies ohne einen Zweifel schaffen.

Als seine Hauslehrerin schließlich bei ihm angelangt war, hatten sich die reihen schon gelichtet und die ersten Schüler waren auf dem Weg zu ihren ersten Unterrichtsstunden des Schuljahres.

„Eine sehr gute Leistung, Mr. Potter", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Möchten sie noch immer dem besprochenen Karriereziel folgen?"

„Ja natürlich. Nur was ist mit Zaubertränke? Ich habe nur ein E erreicht."

„Ich hatte ein längeres Gespräch mit Professor Snape. Er war wohl überrascht von ihrem Erwartungen übertroffen in seinem Unterrichtsfach. Es war nicht einfach ihn zu überzeugen, aber er wird ihnen eine Chance geben. Enttäuschen sie mich also nicht, Mr. Potter", sagte sie und reichte ihm seinen Stundenplan.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich werde mein bestes geben", sagte er und beschloss hart mit Hermine zu lernen. Auror zu sein, war noch immer das einzige was er sich für seine Zukunft vorstellen konnte. Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann an den Nächsten.

Harry schaute auf seinen Plan und bemerkte viel freie zeit und er hörte Ron begeistert jemanden erzählen wie entspannend doch dieses Jahr werden würde. Er blickte zu ihm hinüber und dann zu Hermine, die nur den Kopf über seine Worte schüttelte. Harry war klar, dass sie sich arg auf die Zunge beißen musste, um dies nicht zu kommentieren. Also lenkte er sie mit dem Vergleich ihrer Stundenpläne ab und sie beschlossen, da es noch einige Zeit hin war bis zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde, in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Bis auf Mrs. Pince, die Bibliothekarin, war kein Mensch zu sehen. Kein Wunder, da am ersten Schultag niemand sich mit lernen beschäftigen wollte und auch Hermine und Harry hatten dies nicht vor.

Sie ließen ihre Taschen auf einem der hinteren Tische und gingen in eine Abteilung der Bücherei, die Harry noch nie betreten hatte.

„Hm", sagte sie und schaute auf die dicken Bücher in den vermutlich extra verstärkten Regalen. „Deine Mum ist Januar 1960 geboren, oder?" fragte sie und Harry nickte nur. „Also muss sie da noch Schülerin gewesen sein. Ich denke mal sie war im letzten Jahr bei der Geburt." Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst. Er beobachtete wie sie zwei der dicken Wälzer heraus holte und einen davon an ihn weiter reichte.

„Hermine, wenn alle die Seiten nur mit Namen gefüllt sind, glaube ich nicht, dass wir sehr weit damit kommen", sagte er, aber folgte ihr zum Tisch.

„Keine Sorge. Eigentlich brauchen wir nur das, was ich dir gegeben habe. Es beinhaltet alle Schüler aus den 50er Jahren zusammen mit deren Geburtsdatum und Haus", erwiderte sie. Er schaute sie zweifelnd an, aber setzte sich und schlug es auf.

Eine richtige Ordnung war nicht erkennbar, sondern lediglich eine Einteilung, in welchem Jahr die Einschulung statt fand. Wie es schien, war der Name Ginevra ziemlich beliebt, aber bisher hatte keine den passenden Nachnamen. Zauberer mit einem M am Anfang gab es in Mengen und Harry beobachtete wie Hermine jeden einzelnen auf einer Rolle Pergament notierte.

Dies ging weiter bist Harry im Jahr 1952 auf einen Namen stieß, der ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Tom Riddle, geboren 31. Dezember 1940, Slytherin", sagte er leise.

„Er war zusammen mit Ginevra auf der schule", fügte sie hinzu, aber notierte seinen Namen nicht. Er sagte nichts dazu, obwohl ihm an dieser Stelle etwas aufgefallen war. Das Buch war unvollständig, denn Voldemort hatte einen zweiten Vornamen. Marvolo. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken los zu werden und suchte weiter nach der richtigen Ginevra. Er fand sie schließlich 1953. Ginevra Prewett. Sie war eine Gryffindor gewesen.

„Was ist, wenn sie es doch nicht ist", warf er ein weiteres Mal seine Zweifel ein.

„Ich setz den Trank noch heute Abend an und wir können dann in ein paar Tagen das ganze testen", erwiderte sie ruhig und füllte das Pergament weiterhin.

„Und wenn wir dann feststellen, dass die Arbeit hier umsonst war?" fragte er und schaute auf die gut 50 Namen, die sie notiert hatte.

„Besser als nichts zu tun", sagte sie und legte schließlich die Feder nieder. Er nickte nur.

Da sie gleich Unterricht haben würden, ließ Hermine Harry die Bücher zurück bringen und packte alles zusammen. Beide hatten sie heute Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung auf dem Plan und Hermine noch Arithmatik zusätzlich. Die paar Stunden vergingen schnell und zu Harrys Überraschung schien der Stoff sehr leicht zu sein. Harry wusste, dass er das seiner besten Freundin zu verdanken hatte. Ohne die jammernden Unterbrechungen von Ron und andere Ablenkungen fiel ihm alles leichter und er fragte sich, ob er ohne Ron den Einsatz von Professor McGonagall gebraucht hätte, um Zaubertränke weiterhin besuchen zu können.

Der Gedanke an Snape und das Gespräch, was sie gleich führen würden, lag nahe. Er nahm noch einen Bissen von dem sicherlich leckeren Hühnchen, aber es schmeckte eher wie Pappe für ihn. Einfach geschmacklos. Er ließ den Hühnerschenkel auf seinen fast noch vollen Teller fallen und säuberte Hände und Mund an seiner Serviette. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, ergriff kurz seine Hand, drückte sie und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Bis später", sagte er, entzog ihr seine Hand und verließ die Halle. Sein Kopf war voll mit Fragen, als er wie automatisch durch die Gänge zu Snapes Büro ging. Am Ziel angekommen klopfte er an die dicke Holztür und musste eine ganze Weile warten, ehe Snape sie ihm öffnete. Er musterte Harry abschätzig und trat schließlich bei Seite, um ihn herein zu lassen.

Hinter ihm schloss er die Tür und zeigte dann mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihm. Einen Moment lang erinnerte sich Harry an einen alten Kriminalfilm, den er mal bei den Dursleys sehe durfte, und wollte die Hände heben. Statt dessen brachte er nur ein „Ähm Professor" heraus. Ohne etwas zu sagen, hob Snape nur eine Augenbraue und blickte Harry herausfordernd an, während die Spitze seines Stabes mit einem blauen Licht leuchtend ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Füssen abzutasten schien. Er wusste nicht was sein Professor tat, dieser war aber offensichtlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, als er den Zauberstab wieder weg packte.

„Was haben sie gemacht, Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Nur eine Kontrolle, Potter. Was wir zu besprechen haben, ist nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt", erwiderte dieser. „Aber zuerst will ich was von ihnen hören, Potter." Harry nickte verstehend.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich hätte nicht in das Denkarium..."

„Nicht das, Potter", unterbrach er ihn. „Was auch immer sie da gesehen haben, nutzen sie es ruhig weiter mit ihren kleinen Freunden und spotten über mich." Seine Augen gaben kein Gefühl preis, aber Harry wusste, dass es ihm nicht so egal war, wie er sagte.

„Ich habe es niemanden erzählt und werde es auch in Zukunft nicht tun", sagte Harry leise und aus schwarzen Augen blitzte nur kurz Erleichterung. Eine Erwiderung erhielt er nicht. Snape bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen, dann stellte er ein Denkarium vor Harry auf den Schreibtisch und zog mit seinem Zauberstab eine Erinnerung aus seiner Schläfe. Den langen silbernen Faden ließ er ins Denkarium gleiten.

„Wie es ihnen sicherlich bekannt ist, bin ich ein Todesser und schon sehr lange im Dienst des Dunklen Lords. Meine absolute Treue gilt ihm und ich spioniere nicht für Dumbledore sondern gegen ihn." Bei den Worten starrte Harry ihn erschrocken an. Harry er Snape gerade richtig verstanden? Der Mann, dem Dumbledore uneingeschränkt zu vertrauen schien, war ein Verräter. „Natürlich könnten sie allein mit diesen Worten zu Dumbledore gehen und ich entlarven. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ihre Erfahrungen in der letzten Zeit mit ihm, von denen mir Lupin berichtete, und das was sie hören werden sie dazu veranlasst all ihre hoffentlich vorhandene intelligenz zusammen zu kratzen und erst einmal ruhig nachzudenken." Er warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Warum erzählen sie mir das?" brachte Harry nur heraus.

„Als treuer Diener erledige ich hier meinen Auftrag", erwiderte Snape steif.

„Was auch immer sie mir zeigen wollen, warum machen sie es sich nicht einfacher. Ein kleiner Fluch aus ihrem Zauberstab oder etwas passender zu einem Tränkemeister ein wenig Gift." Harry hatte das Gefühl kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen. Diese ganze Situation war absurd.

„Wenn ich den Auftrag hätte sie zu töten, wäre es schon längst geschehen. Allerdings hat der dunkle Lord beschlossen, das ihnen kein Leid mehr geschieht." Harry lachte auf und es klang hohl und kalt.

„Natürlich will er das. Voldemort möchte wohl lieber selbst mein Leben beenden. Heisst es nicht so in der Prophezeiung?" Harry war nun aufgestanden und ging mit den Händen wild gestikulierend im Büro auf und ab. „Dieses Monster hat meine Eltern getötet und ist verantwortlich für Sirius Tod und denen vieler mehr und sie erwarten, dass ich hier stehe und was immer ich mir ansehen solle, glaube?"

„Ja", war die ruhige Antwort. Harry blieb stehen und blickte ihn an.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie sein ein Freund meiner Mutter sein konnten. Ein Vertrauter. Und dennoch jemanden wie Voldemort folgen können." Pure Abscheu zeigte Harrys Gesicht und innerhalb weniger Sekunden verwandelte sich das kühle und unbeteiligte von Snape in eins mit entfesselter Wut.

„Potter, du weisst nichts von Lily und mir. Rein gar nichts. Und noch weniger hast du das Recht dir darüber eine Meinung zu bilden", zischte er und wurde dann wieder etwas ruhiger. „Wissen sie überhaupt für was Voldemort kämpft. Was seine Absichten sind?"

„Okay, sie sollen mich nicht töten, aber zu versuchen mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen?" Harry war erneut zum Lachen zumute.

„Es gibt keine Seite. Nur Recht und Unrecht!"

„Es ist also rechtens Menschen zu töten? Muggelgeborene besonders?" Snape seufzte auf. Scheinbar hatte er keine Antwort darauf.

„Potter, schauen sie es sich an. Es wird vielleicht einiges erklären", erwiderte der Tränkemeister nur. Harry würde am liebsten einfach gehen, aber er brauchte Antworten und scheinbar waren sie nur so zu bekommen. Also ohne weitere Worte tauchte er alleine in die Erinnerung.

Harry befand sich in einer großen und hellen Eingangshalle. Der weiße Marmorboden glänzte sauber, eine breite Treppe führte hinauf in die nächste Etage und mehrere hohe Türen führten in weitere Räume. Er beobachtete Snape wie er von einem Hauselfen empfangen und von ihm gebeten wurde dem kleinen Wesen zu folgen. Harry schloss sich den Beiden an und nach dem Durchschreiten mehrerer sicher wertvoll eingerichteter Räume traten sie in eine umfangreiche Bibliothek ein.

In einem hohen Sessel saß Voldemort und Snape kniete sogleich vor ihm und küsste den Saum seiner Robe. Harry sah die Szene mit Ekelt und schaute sich genauer die hässliche Fratze genauer an. Sie wirkte inzwischen viel menschenähnlicher. Seine Hautfarbe wirkte natürlicher, wenn auch noch sehr blass und seine Haut war dünn, aber spannte nun über eine richtige Nase. Noch immer war er sehr dünn und seine Finger wirkten eher wie ein mit Haut überzogenes Skelett.

„Severus, ich musste sehr lange auf dich warten", sagte Voldemort gefährlich leise und sowohl Snape als auch Harry warteten auf die Bestrafung. Aber sie kam nicht.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mylord. Es dauerte seine Zeit von Dumbledore weg zu kommen. In der letzten Zeit wirkte er zunehmend nervös." Voldemort nickte nur als wäre das Thema nicht wirklich interessant für ihn.

„Ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich, Severus", begann er und zeigte auf die ihm gegenüber stehende Chaiselongue. „Setz dich, dies wird einen Moment dauern." Snape kam dem umgehend, aber auch deutlich überrascht nach.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher an die Vorkommnisse von vor zwei Wochen im Ministerium. Ich bin sicher Dumbledore und dein alter Freund Lucius haben dich umfangreich informiert", sagte er. Voldemort schaute Snape nicht an, sondern blickte er mehr in Harrys Richtung. Um das Gefühl los zu werden, dass er ihn sehen konnte, was lächerlich war, stellte er sich an eine andere Stelle.

„Natürlich, Mylord. Wenn es sich dabei um die Prophezeiung handelt so muss ich..."

„Die Prophezeiung. Nein, mein Interesse an ihr ist Vergangenheit. Oder eher habe ich sie neu interpretiert und muss sie nicht mehr in meinen Händen wissen.

„Im Ministerium ist etwas passiert, was mich auf meinen alten Weg zurück geführt hat. Du warst noch nicht einmal geboren als alles begann. Meine Vision für unsere Welt. Eine Welt die nicht mehr zerstört wird von mehr und mehr Zauberern und Hexen, die unsere Traditionen und Werte mit Füßen treten.

„Als ich als Junge nach Hogwarts kam und verstand welche Welt ich betrat, führte mich mein erster Weg in die Bibliothek. Ich wollte die Gebräuche und Sitten meines Volkes lernen. Alles was einen Zauberer ausmachte und diesem Weg folgen.

Nur als das erste Fest, Samhain, heran brach, musste ich lernen, dass ein Professor von Hogwarts schon vor Jahren erreicht hatte, dass nur noch Muggelfeste gefeiert wurde. Die Rituale, mit denen wir unseren Dank an die Natur richteten für unsere magischen Kräfte und unsere Macht sogar noch verbessern oder fokussieren konnten, wurden entfernt. Aus Samhain wurde Halloween, aus Yule Weihnachten und Beltane sogar ganz gestrichen. Und das sind nur einige Beispiele. Und Warum? Damit sich die Schlammblüter wohl fühlten." Voldemort hatte sich fast in Rage geredet und seine skelettartigen Finger krallten sich in die hölzernen Armlehnen seines Sessels.

Harry verstand nicht warum er hier war. Was hatte das mit ihm zu tun? Alte Traditionen zu bewahren gut und schön, aber wollte er das als Erklärung für seinen Hass gegen Muggelgeborene anführen? Als Grund warum er mit seinen Todessern soviele Leben ausgelöscht hatte?

„Lächerlich", sagte Harry zu sich selbst. Voldemort war verstummt und versuchte sich wohl zu fassen.

„Mylord", sagte Snape in die Stille.

„Ich bin abgeschweift." Voldemort stand auf und ging nun im Raum auf und ab. „Hast du jemals etwas von einem Horkrux gehört, Severus?" fragte er und seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Snape. Dieser schien kurz zu überlegen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich befürchte nein, Mylord."

„Das wundert mich nicht", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord und wandte den Blick wieder vom Tränkemeister ab. „In einem Horkrux kann man einen Teil seiner Seele verschließen. Eine kleine Sicherheit, um vor dem endgültigen Tod bewahrt zu werden", erklärte er ruhig und Harry konnte ihn nur mit offenen Mund anstarren. War dies das Geheimnis seines Überlebens?

„Mylord, ihr habt...", begann Snape, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Oh ja, mehrmals. Ein Fehler, wie ich feststellen musste. Als ich begann meine Seele zu teilen, wollte ich nur Unsterblichkeit. Erst am Abend im Ministerium musste ich feststellen, dass ich beim Teilen mich selbst komplett verloren habe. Zusammen mit meinen Seelenstücken ließ ich auch viele meiner Erinnerungen zurück. Alles was mir blieb war purer Hass." Harry war überrascht, was er alles von sich gab. So ehrlich hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Nicht in einer Vision, die er über Todessertreffen hatte, war er so menschlich. Das sah Harry wohl nicht als einziger so, denn Snapes Gesicht wechselte immer wieder zwischen Überraschung und seiner sonst kühlen Maske.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, mein Gebieter?" fragte Snape vorsichtig.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Nur Harry Potter. Ihn brauche ich." Snape schaute sichtlich unangenehm bei dem Thema. „Deine Treue gegenüber deiner Kindheitsfreundin amüsiert mich. Ich habe ihr Leben ausgelöscht und seit Jahren ist es mein Ziel ihren Sohn zu töten und dennoch stehst du an meiner Seite. Glaubst du wirklich ich wüsste nichts von all deinen Versuchen den Jungen zu schützen?" Voldemort ging auf Snape zu und eine dunkle Aura umgab ihn. Der Tränkemeister kniete erneut vor seinem Herrn nieder.

„Verzeiht mir, Mylord." Snape schien sich erneut bereit zu halten für eine Bestrafung, aber wieder kam nichts.

„Wie es nun scheint, hast du mir damit einen Dienst erwiesen. Harry Potter wird, wenn er selbst diesen Weg einschlägt mein Retter und nicht mein Untergang."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Er würde nie auf unsere Seite wechseln", sagte Snape überzeugt.

„Hälst du mich für so dumm, dass zu glauben?" Die alte schärfe war in seine Stimme zurück gekehrt und seine Augen funkelten rot und gefährlich.

„Nein, Mylord, ich dachte nur..."

„Überlasse das mir", unterbrach er ihn schroff. „Ich will, dass Potter von diesem Gespräch erfährt. In ihm den Gedanken weckst, dass ich mich wirklich ändern werde. Er wird es nicht glauben wollen, aber das ist zu erwarten. Er soll nur verstehen, welche Möglichkeiten in seinen Händen liegen. Meine Heilung bedeutet auch die Vernichtung von Lord Voldemort, wie ihn die Welt fürchtet. Vielleicht ist dies die eigentliche Prophezeiung." Die Erinnerung endete und Harry stand wieder in Snapes Büro.

„Ist das sein Versuch mich in seine Gewalt zu bekommen?" fragte Harry seinen Professor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, wobei ich auch nicht annehme, dass sie meinem Wort glauben schenken, Potter."

„Nehmen wir einmal an, ich tue es. Was erwartet er von mir. Wie soll ich ihn retten?" Das letzte Wort hatte er mit viel Spott ausgesprochen.

„Scheinbar hat er viele Horkruxe geschaffen und er will, dass mit ihrer Hilfe diese so zerstört werden, dass er seine Seele wieder vervollständigen kann."

„Ich kann dem ganzen hier nicht folgen", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Ich dachte, ich bin hier wegen meiner Mutter und ihren Eltern. Sie aber wollen, dass ich einem Mörder helfe? Sie betrügen Dumbledore seit Jahren und spionieren uns aus. Sie haben wirklich den Nerv mich um Hilfe zu bitten?"

„Dumbledore betrügen? Den großen Manipulator! Der Verräter von uns allen?" zischte Snape wütend. „Du glaubst der Dunkle Lord ist der Mörder hier? Ist nicht ein Dolch nicht nur eine Waffe und die Hand der Täter? Niemand wird böse geboren."

„Nein, es sind unsere Entscheidungen", warf Harry ein.

„Du bist so naiv, das zu glauben. Entscheidungen mögen gut sein, wenn man die Wahl hat. Dumbledore hat Tom Riddle genauso manipuliert wie alle anderen. Jeder spielt seinen Teil in seinem großen Puppentheater. Sogar du bist nichts anderes als eine Marionette. Nur schaffte er in Voldemort das ultimative Böse in den Augen aller und aus dir machte er den großen Helden."

„Das Dumbledore überall seine Hände im Spiel hat, ist mir bewusst, aber jemanden dazu zu bringen der Welt den Krieg zu erklären? Eine verdammt miese Ausrede." Beide standen sich gegenüber und funkelten sich wütend an. „Ich bin bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen. Eine der schlechten Sorten von Muggeln und dennoch habe ich nicht vor alle für deren Verhalten zu bestrafen."

„Ich lasse ihnen ihren Glauben, Potter", sagte Snape und klang wieder ruhiger. „Nur können sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was Dumbledore alles den Menschen angetan hat. Er mag wie ein freundlicher Großvater wirken, aber..." Er verstummte.

„Was aber?" fragte Harry.

„Es bringt nichts ihnen seine Missetaten aufzuzählen. Vielleicht eher ihnen zu sagen, warum Lily sterben musste." Mit den Worten setzte sich Snape hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er wirkte au einmal älter und sehr müde.

„Warum?" Auch Harry hatte sicher wieder gesetzt. Endlich, dies war unter anderem der Grund, warum er hergekommen war.

„Ich nehme an, die wissen inzwischen einiges von Lupin und ich hoffe auch lily hat ihr Versprechen gehalten. Sie wollte ihnen Informationen hinterlassen." Harry nickte nur, aber gab nichts preis.

„Lily hat es nie erfahren, aber ihr Vater war oder ist ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier. Ich habe nie erfahren wer, aber er gehörte Voldemort an. Musste sogar einer seiner ersten Todesser sein."

„Woher wissen sie das?" Harry hatte das Gefühl eine eiskalte Hand umschloss sein Herz.

„Es ist die einzige Theorie, die einen Sinn ergab. Er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren."

„Er?"

„Dumbledore. Lily war etwas besonderes für ihn. Sie war mächtig und schon damals hatte Dumbledore sie zu seiner Lieblingsmarionette auserkoren."

„Zu was?"

„Sie sollte das werden, was Dumbledore für dich nach ihrem Tod vorgesehen hat. Sie sollte den Dunklen Lord zerstören. Er musste damals schon gewusst haben, wer ihre Eltern waren und hat sie ihnen bewusst entzogen. Es ist alles noch ziemlich unklar, aber letztendlich haben ihn ihre Fragen bezüglich ihrer Eltern wohl nervös gemacht. Dumbledore fürchtete Lily würde ihrem Vater auf die Spur kommen und sich ihm anschließen. Damit würde sie auch seine Intrigen offenbaren. Schon jetzt war sie ihm gegenüber misstrauisch geworden.

Er pflanzte also den Gedanken Petegrew zum Geheimnisverwahrer zu machen in Blacks Kopf. Petegrew war einfacher zu manipulieren. Dann überreichte er ihn quasi auf dem Silbertablett an Voldemort und mit ihm einen entscheidenden Teil der Prophezeiung. Es brauchte nicht viel einen den Tod fürchtenden Mann in das Haus deiner Eltern zu führen und schließlich..." Er ließ das Ende offen und Harry hätte es auch eh nicht hören wollen.

„Ich muss über alles nachdenken", sagte Harry. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren mal wieder da und er fühlte sich schlapp und leer. Snape nickte nur verständnisvoll. „Ihnen ist klar, was ich mit den ganzen Informationen machen könnte."

„Das war mir von Anfang an bewusst, Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe allerdings darauf, dass sie ihre gryffindortypischen Tendenzen zurück halten können und erst überlegen bevor sie handeln", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Harry und hatte schon eine Hand auf dem Türknauf als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Wie habe ich im Ministerium Voldemort geholfen?"

„Ohne das er es geplant hatte, machte er sie vor vielen Jahren zu einem Horkrux. Als er dann im Ministerium ihren Körper besetzte, erhielt er den Teil seiner Seele zurück. Nach der Aussage meines Lords haben sie diese gereinigt", erklärte Snape.

„Wieso ist er sich da so sicher?"

„Weil die Verbindung zwischem ihm und ihnen verschwunden ist. Vielleicht ist ihnen der Verlust der Visionen und das Spüren seiner stärkeren Emotionen aufgefallen."

„Oh", sagte Harry nur und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Eins noch, Mr. Potter", sagte Snape und war aufgestanden. „Ich schulde Lily, dass sie alles wissen. Der Dunkle Lord hat noch einiges von ihnen übernommen oder sagen wir eher unbewusst kopiert."

„Wie ist das zu verstehen?"

„Er besitzt ihre Erinnerungen."

„Aber wie das? Ich habe noch das Gefühl, dass mir was fehlt."

„Nun ja, stellen sie sich ihr leben wie ein Film vor. Er hat ihn gesehen", antwortete Snape. „Und es kann sehr gut sein, dass ihnen ähnliches widerfahren ist oder wird."

Nach all dem, was Harry heute gehört hatte, schockierte ihn das am meisten. Ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen, verließ er das Büro. Ihm war schwindlig und nachdem er sicher war, dass Snape ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, lehnte er sich an die Wand und sank auf dem Boden.

tbc.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Nachtrag:

Mir ist bewusst, dass Snapes Anrede gegenüber Harry oft zwischen du und sie wechselt. Wenn Severus besonders emotional reagiert, wechselt er einfach... Nun ja, man beleidigt ja auch eher: 'Du Arsch', als 'Sie Arsch'

Auch hoffe ich, dass euch Snape so gefällt, auch wenn er nicht IC ist... Wie schon erwähnt, fällt es mir sehr schwer ihn zu schreiben, wie er wirklich ist.


	9. Das Nachspiel

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin mit dem Kapitel unzufrieden, allerdings ist alles drin, was geplant war... das nächste hat auf jeden Fall mehr Inhalt und könnte daher etwas länger dauern. Also bitte um Geduld..._

_Habe auch diese Woche mehr am Bildschirm gesessen als sonst... als Serienjunkie habe ich zum Schreiben immer das ein oder andere Laufen... diesmal die bisher nur in USA laufende Serie Switched at Birth... da ein Großteil da in ASL (American Sign Language – amerikanischer Zeichensprache) abläuft, musste ich einfach gucken... und wer ganz gut im englischen ist, sollte das auch tun... 10 Jahre jünger und ich hätte mich in den süßen Sean Berdy verliebt ^^_

_So, falsches Forum, um von Serienstars zu schwärmen..._

_Danke an meine liebe beta Bianca94... und viel Spass..._

_LG Sora/Lassa_

_PS: Das ein oder andere Review sagt es ja schon auf vielen Seiten... einiges was bis zum Kapitel 7 so in die Story geschafft hat, findet man in anderen immer wieder... kommt leider davon wenn man viel liest und auch dadurch das es nicht mehr viele andere Möglichkeiten gibt. Denke mal inzwischen schweben gut ne Million an Fanfictions da draussen rum... Nur die Sache, also das Entscheidende habe ich noch nirgendwo gelesen ^^_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Kapitel 8 – Das Nachspiel

Harry hatte das Gefühl, bereits Stunden auf dem kalten Steinboden verbracht zu haben, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht weg bewegen. Der Schock über Snapes Worte war noch immer zu groß. Wenn all das stimmte, war Voldemort sein Großvater. Der Vater seiner Mutter. Und was noch schlimmer war, auch ihr Mörder. Ob er es wusste? Oder war Harry und auch vermutlich Dumbledore die einzigen. Ihm war bei dem Gedanken zum Weinen zumute und gleichzeitig würde er am liebsten vor Wut schreien und alles in Sichtweite zerstören.

Er wusste, dass er langsam aufstehen und zum Gryffindorturm gehen sollte. Sicher würde schon bald die Ausgangssperre beginnen, wobei es wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie bereits begonnen hatte. Mit wackligen Beinen versuchte er sich zu erheben, aber ohne die Wand als Stütze, klappte es nicht. Wirklich stabil war er nicht und lehnte sich daher schwer gegen die Wand. Er hatte das Gefühl von einem Bus überfahren worden zu sein.

Harry wollte gerade einen Versuch wagen die Kerker zu verlassen, als er Schritte hörte. Er blieb ruhig stehen und hoffte, wer auch immer unterwegs war, würde ihn übersehen. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und Harry verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht seinen Tarnumhang bei sich hatte. Schließlich sah er den Verursacher der Geräusche vor sich und stöhnte hörbar auf.

„Potter", kam es überrascht.

„Malfoy", erwiderte Harry nur emotionslos. Er war der letzte, den er jetzt sehen wollte. Konnte ihm das Schicksal nicht mal eine Pause geben? Hatte er heute nicht schon genug mitgemacht?

„Du solltest schon längst in deinem Bett oder zumindest Gemeinschaftsraum sein", sagte dieser ruhig.

„Ja, schon gut. Zieh mir Punkte ab oder verpetz mich an Snape, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry nur müde. Er wünschte sich, dass der Slytherin verschwinden würde.

„Vielleicht kannst du mich auch davon abbringen, Potter. Ich wäre bereit, deine Anwesenheit hier zu vergessen?"

„Willst du mich verarschen? Was willst du?" zischte Harry hervor und die Wut auf Malfoy machte ihn stärker. Er stand wieder aufrecht. Wahrscheinlich auch, weil er jeden anderen Gedanken verdrängt hatte.

„Hm", erwiderte dieser und besah sich Harry von Kopf bis Fuß. „Vielleicht einfach nur Wissen, was du um diese Zeit im Slytheringebiet möchtest." Harry warf ihm nur einen abschätzigen Blick zu, aber gab ihm keine Antwort. „Nicht besonders gesprächig heute. Nun ja, du solltest dich lieber zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum bewegen."

„Was, keine Beleidigungen oder planst du irgendwas, Malfoy?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
„Kann man nicht mal freundlich sein ohne das du gleich das schlimmste annimmst?" fragte Malfoy mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Man ja, du nein", erwiderte Harry und ging ohne weiteres an ihm vorbei in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Jedes weitere Gespräch mit Malfoy war sinnlos und was auch immer er vor hatte, Harry konnte ihn davon sicher nicht abbringen.

Schnell verließ er die Kerker und erst als er sicher war, dass ihm niemand folgte, wurde er langsamer. Malfoy war schnell vergessen, als wieder die Gedanken zu den Geschehnissen in Snapes Büro wanderten. Vielleicht entsprach das ja alles nicht der Wahrheit und dies war ein Täuschungsversuch von Voldemort. Also was sollte er tun? Zu Dumbledore gehen?

„Auf keinen Fall", stiess er hervor und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er sah sicher seltsam für die Bilder um ihn herum aus, aber das war ihm egal. So wenig er Snape auch vertraute, die Geschichte betreffend dem Tod seiner Eltern klang sehr plausibel. Harry hatte sich selbst immer schon gefragt, warum jemand wie Petegrew als Geheimnisverwahrer ausgewählt worden war. Er ist nun einmal schwach und leicht zu manipulieren. Sirius hatte er eigentlich, wenn auch durch Azkaban leicht seltsam, für intelligent gehalten.

Und wenn daran wirklich Dumbledore Schuld war, woran noch? Daran dass Voldemort ein mordendes Monster geworden war? Das konnte Harry nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit beim Eingang zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und er schaute zu der im Halbschlaf befindlichen Fetten Dame ohne sie richtig zu sehen. Er wusste, dass drinnen Hermine auf ihn wartete und er fragte sich, was er ihr erzählen sollte.

Erneut bildete sich die Frage, ob dies alles der Wahrheit entsprach und wenn würde Hermine Angst beim Hören vor ihm zurück schrecken? Würde sie Angst vor ihm haben? Immerhin hasste sein vermutlicher Großvater Menschen wie sie. 'Schlammblut' hallte es in seinem Kopf.

„Sagst du mir heute noch das Passwort oder willst du hier draussen schlafen?" unterbrach die Fette Dame seinen Gedankengang. Seufzend sprach er das derzeitige Passwort und trat ein.

Wie erwartet war Hermine noch da. Er sah sie am Kamin in einem der Sessel sitzen. Aber sie war nicht die einzige, Er sah auch Ron zusammen mit Dean und Seamus reden und sie wirkten sehr geheimnisvoll. Ansonsten waren nur noch vereinzelt Schüler anwesend.

Er wollte sich schon heimlich nach oben schleichen, als ihn Hermine entdeckte. Noch immer nicht wissend, was er ihr sagen sollte, ging er zu ihr.

„Hey", sagte sie und schwang schnell ihren Zauberstab. Ein Mufflatiozauber, erkannte er gleich. „Wie wars?" Er setzte sich erst einmal im Sessel ihr gegenüber und rieb mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. „So schlimm?" fragte sie, als er nicht antwortete und er nickte nur. „Harry, sag schon."

„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe heute mehr erfahren, als ich je wissen wollte."

„Erzähls mir", sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Aber er entzog sie ihr.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber nicht heute", murmelte er und hoffte auf ihr Verständnis. „Ich muss es erst einmal selbst verstehen."

„Okay", erwiderte sie. Harry sah ihr die Neugierde an, aber sie bedrängte ihn nicht. Er wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und ließ es zu, dass sie ihn fest umarmte. Konnte es aber nicht wirklich erwidern. Sie warf ihm noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und er beobachtete wie sie hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer ging.

Er wollte gerade selbst die Treppe hinauf auf sein eigenes Zimmer gehen, aber Ron stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Ein paar Schritte entfernt standen seine beiden neuen Freunde und beobachteten genau was passiert.

„Bist wohl froh, dass du mich endlich los bist, oder Potter? Nun hast du endlich eine Chance bei Miss Neunmalklug", gab der Rothaarige hasserfüllt von sich.

„Du weisst nicht wovon du redest, Ron. Und los geworden bin ich dich nicht. Das hast du ganz alleine ohne meine Hilfe geschafft", sagte Harry ruhig und wollte an Ron vorbei gehen. Dieser aber hatte sich ihm so breit in den Weg gestellt, dass er ohne handgreiflich zu werden kaum eine Chance hatte.  
„Gibs doch zu, du bist dir zu fein geworden." Harry lachte hohl auf.

„Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Schwachsinn?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube langsam, was immer da in dem Ministerium passiert ist, hat dir deinen Verstand vernebelt."

„Das einzige was da passiert ist war, dass ich dumm genug war dir zu folgen. Mit deinem Heldenkomplex bringst du nur alle Menschen in Gefahr. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black und wer weiß noch wen du in den Tod..."

„Halt deine Klappe", zischte Harry hervor und versuchte Ron bei Seite zu schieben, doch dieser stand stock und steif an seinem Platz und grinste ihn überheblich an.

„Und was wenn nicht?" forderte er ihn höhnisch heraus. „Machst du mich dann wieder zu deinem besten Freund und bringst mich in Todesgefahr?"

„Nicht mal wenn du mich auf Knien um Verzeihung bittest, würde ich dich wieder als Freund betrachten. Und nun geh mir aus dem Weg."

„Ich denke nicht daran. Ich bin mir mit Dean und Seamus einig. Wir wollen dich nicht in unserem Zimmer."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr das dann mit Professor McGonagall besprechen", sagte Harry und blickte jeden der drei Jungen scharf an. Bei den Worten schauten Dean und Seamus etwas unwohl, aber Ron ließ nicht locker.

„Wenn du petzen willst wie ein kleines Mädchen: Nur zu! Aber an mir kommst du nicht vorbei." Im nächsten Moment war Ron auch schon erstarrt und Harry musste einen schritt zur Seite treten als er nach vorne fiel. Er konnte nicht einmal ein wenig Mitleid für ihn aufbringen, als er ein Knacken hörte, was gut eine gebrochene Nase sein konnte. Immerhin konnte er in der Starre nicht mit seinen Händen den Sturz abwehren.

Harry drehte sich zum Verursacher um. Neville. Er hatte ihn beim Reinkommen gar nicht gesehen.  
„Nun kann er ja petzen, wie ein kleines Mädchen", sagte Neville locker und Harry konnte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirklich vom Herzen lachen.

„Ich lerne ganz neue Seiten an dir kennen." Harry legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, als sie zusammen nach oben gingen. Weder Dean noch Seamus hinderten sie daran, sie waren zu sehr mit Ron beschäftigt.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte Neville nach einiger Zeit. Beide Jungen waren dabei sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen und standen an den Waschbecken im Gemeinschaftsbad.

„Was?" erwiderte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Er wusste nicht, wovon Neville sprach.

„Na ja, dass Ron was im Ministerium abbekommen hat. Ich weiß ja, dass er alle paar Jahre sich komisch anstellt und mit dir verstritten ist, aber er verhält sich etwas extrem", antwortete Neville nachdenklich.

„Also da waren diese komischen Tentakel, aber ehrlich gesagt: Nein! Ich glaube das nicht. Ich denke, so langsam zeigt er sein wahres Gesicht", erwiderte Harry.

„Also keine Chance, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt?" fragte Neville neugierig und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie soll man jemanden vertrauen, der einem immer wieder im Stich lässt." Beide waren inzwischen in den Schlafraum zurück gegangen. Keiner der anderen Drei war bisher erschienen. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und murmelte ein „Gute Nacht", als er die Vorhänge zu zog.

Was für ein Tag, dachte er sich, als er sich auf seinem Bett ausbreitete. Wie sollte er sich nun verhalten? Die Entscheidung, was er mit Voldemort machten sollte, schob er von sich. So einfach war es nicht. Natürlich könnte er Nein sagen und das hätte sich erledigt, aber was passierte dann? Voldemort würde seinen Weg fortsetzen und morden. Nur wie sollte er sich sicher sein, dass nur durch das zusammensetzen seiner Seele er ein guter Menschen werden würde? Hatte genau dieser 'gute Mensch' nicht jemanden töten müssen, um eins von diesen Horkruxen schaffen zu können. Irgendwie ergab das alles keinen Sinn.

Und dann war da wieder Dumbledore. Sein Vertrauen in ihm war für immer zerstört. Nur auf wen konnte er denn noch bauen? Remus? Wie bei Hermine hatte er Angst vor seiner Reaktion, aber alles alleine entscheiden konnte er nicht. Schon jetzt fühlte er sich damit überfordert. Vielleicht sollte er morgen Hermine zumindest von Dumbledores Verrat berichten. Ansonsten wäre es besser abzuwarten, was der Trank ergab. War nämlich Ginevra nicht Lilys Mutter konnte er auch bezogen auf die Verwandtschaft zu Voldemort tief aufatmen. Und vielleicht war auch sein Kopf dann freier, um über Voldemorts Angebot oder eher Bitte nachzudenken. Mit dem Beschluß deckte er sich zu und wartete auf den Schlaf, der erst nach ein paar Stunden endlich kam.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry demnach unausgeschlafen und stolperte in paar Mal auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Zu seinem Glück konnte Hermine und Neville es erfolgreich verhindern, dass er auf dem Boden landete.

In der großen halle wurde er liebevoll und fast schon mütterlich von Hermine mit Tee und einem gefüllten Teller versorgt. Dankbar langte er zu und fühlte mit jedem Bissen das Leben in sich zurück kehren.

„Wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit bis Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", begann sie leise und er nickte nur zu ihrer unausgesprochenen Frage. Sie aßen zuende und verließen die große Halle.

„Bibliothek?" fragte sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns zum Raum der Wünsche, ich will nicht, dass jemand was mitbekommt."

„Okay", sagte Hermine und ging mit schnellem Schritt voran. Scheinbar konnte sie es kaum erwarten ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen.

Vor dem Raum angekommen, ging Harry mit dem Gedanken 'Ich brauche einen Raum, wo uns niemand belauschen kann' dreimal auf und ab. Die Tür erschien und sie betraten ein leeres und komplett weißes Zimmer.

„Was hast du dir gewünscht?" fragte sie lachend. Sie schloß die Augen und wenig später befand sich zumindest ein rotes Sofa mitten im Raum.

„Ich wollte nur, dass uns niemand zuhört", erwiderte er und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen Beiden. Sie saß bereits mit abwartenden Blick auf dem Sofa, als er sich seufzend neben ihr nieder ließ.

„Du warst lange bei Professor Snape", begann sie vorsichtig. Wenn man bedachte wie viel Zeit er noch zusätzlich in den Gängen gesessen hatte, dann stimmte das wahrscheinlich, überlegte er.

„Snape sagt, dass Dumbledore Petegrew als Geheimnisverwahrer Sirius geradezu eingeredet hat, wenn nicht sogar zur Hilfenahme seines Zauberstabs. Er sagt auch, dass Dumbledore ihn praktisch zusammen mit einem Teil der Prophezeiung an Voldemort ausgeliefert hat." Harry schaute sie an und wartete ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte ab. Erst wirkte sie überrascht, dann geschockt und schließlich ziemlich verwirrt.

„Aber warum? Und welche Prophezeiung? Die aus dem Ministerium, aber woher kennt er ihren Wortlaut? Also Dumbledore meine ich", beschoss sie Harry mit Fragen.

„Warum?" Harry ignorierte vorerst die Frage zur Prophezeiung und erzählte ihr statt dessen Snapes Geschichte von Dumbledores angeblichen Plan Lily zur Heldin zu machen und seinem anschließenden Verrat.

„Warum sollte sie sich Voldemort anschließen? Das ist doch total unsinnig!"

„Es sei denn, Dumbledore hat Informationen, dass die Eltern oder genauer gesagt ihr Vater ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts ist. Du kennst ja das Sprichwort: Blut ist dicker als Wasser", sagte Harry in einem zynischen Ton. Er hätte ihr jetzt von seiner Vermutung erzählen können, aber die Angst in ihm überwiegte und er hielt an seinem Beschluss der letzten Nacht fest.

„Das würde es sicher erklären", sagte sie und verhielt sich nicht besonders überrascht von der Nachricht. „Aber es ist dennoch sehr drastisch und überzogen gleich anzunehmen, dass Lily jemanden blind folgt nur weil sie verwandt ist mit ihm. Also was ist nun mit der Prophezeiung?"

„Dumbledore kennt die Vollständige, da sie Trelawny ihm gegenüber damals gemacht hat", erwiderte Harry und berichtete ihr von den Geschehnissen damals im Büro des Schulleiters.

„Oh", sagte sie schließlich als er geendet hatte. „Du musst ihn also töten." Harry erwiderte nichts. Er dachte an Voldemorts Worte. Was wäre, wenn der Tod an sich nicht gemeint war, sondern eher die Auslöschung seines Bösen. Das Zusammensetzen seiner Seele und der Reinigung.

Harry konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er da gerade gedacht hatte. Wie konnte er denn überhaupt nur mit dem Gedanken spielen seinen Vorschlag auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Harry?" zog ihn Hermines Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Tut mir leid, hast du was gesagt?"

„Nichts wichtiges. War da sonst noch was?" fragte sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Gestern bei Snape? Nein, ich denke nicht", log er.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du mir was verschweigst. Und was immer es ist, es belastet dich sehr." Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie sanft. Sie schien zu warten, ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber als er weiterhin schwieg, fügte sie hinzu: „Egal was es ist, du kannst jederzeit damit zu mir kommen." Er nickte nur.

„Was ist mit dem Trank?" fragte er nach einem Moment Stille.

„Ich habe ihn in Myrtes Bad begonnen. Ich denke, wenn ich alles richtig geplant habe, sollte er Freitag fertig sein."

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel", sagte er mit einem leicht gezwungenen Lächeln. Sie drückte erneut seine Schulter und schaute auf die Uhr.

„Wir sollten los, Harry."

Es war mehr Zeit vergangen als sie dachten und so mussten sie zum Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste rennen. Sie schafften es noch rechtzeitig und fanden sogar einen freien Tisch für sie Beide. Wenn auch in der ersten Reihe.

Nach Harrys Meinung war Professor Williamson nicht gerade ein erfahrener Lehrer. Er schien nervös und schaute immer wieder auf seine Papiere. Die weiblichen Schülerinnen schienen aber sehr begeistert von ihm zu sein. Er war hochgewachsen, hatte breite Schultern und erinnerte ihn mit seinen langen Haaren ein wenig an Bill Weasley. Nur war er dunkelhaarig und vermutlich jünger als Bill.

Bei seiner Vorstellung erzählte er, dass er vor einem halben Jahr erst das Aurorenprogramm abgeschlossen hatte und demnach gerade einmal Anfang 20 war. Scheinbar also auch kaum Erfahrung. Harry hatte das Gefühl etwas unfair zu sein, aber das Schulfach war ihm wichtig und er hatte bis auf Remus nicht einen kompetenten Lehrer gehabt. So langsam konnte man meinen, Dumbledore würde mir Absicht immer die am wenigsten geeigneten Professoren wählen.

Vielleicht würde Williamson ja noch besser werden, aber bisher tat er nichts anderes als die Schüler bereits bekannte Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber aufzählen zu lassen. Dies schien bereits die Hälfte des Unterrichts einzunehmen und Harry war langweilig.

„Jetzt möchte ich euch in Paare einteilen, damit ihr die genannten Zauber üben könnt", sagte Williamson und begann einen Namen nach dem anderen aufzurufen. Er war wohl keines falls ein Professor, der sich für das Vertragen der verschiedenen Häuser einsetzte, denn er mischte nicht die anwesenden Slytherins mit den Gryffindors wie viele Lehrer in den letzten Jahren bei deren Projekten.  
Für Harry wäre dies vermutlich besser gewesen, da er sich mit Ron als Partner wieder fand. Bevor es allerdings überhaupt los ging und der Professor die letzten Möbelstücke bestehend aus Stühlen und Tischen hinweg räumen konnte, traf Harry der Entwaffnungszauber. Gerade noch konnte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Luft fangen, als ihn ein Schockzauber fast erwischte. Lediglich ein überraschend aufgetauchtes Schutzschild verhinderte dies. Harry reagierte schnell und rief schnell „Expelliarmus", in Richtung seines Angreifers. Dieser war wohl nicht schnell genug und Harry hielt danach einen weiteren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Erst jetzt schaute zu seinem Atacker und sah Ron ihn wütend anfunkeln. Er sah ihn heute zum ersten Mal und musste mit Befriedigung feststellen, dass seine Verletzung der letzten Nacht wohl nicht komplett verheilt war. Scheinbar kannte er und seine neuen besten Freunde nicht genug Zauber. Die Nase wirkte etwas unförmiger als früher und unter beiden Augen war ein leichter blauer Schimmer zu erkennen.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. … ähm Weasley, so war das nicht vorgesehen", griff der Lehrer endlich ein. Harry und Ron standen nur zwei Meter von einander entfernt und blitzen sich mit den Augen wütend an. „Dennoch eine gute Übung, wenn auch mehr ein Duell."

„Als ehemaliger Auror sollten sie doch eigentlich den Unterschied zwischen einen Übungsduell und einem Angriff erkennen können, oder Professor?" warf Draco Malfoy ein. Er hatte sich vor Harry gestellt und seinen Zauberstab auf den noch immer stablosen Ron gerichtet.

„Das Kostet sie 5 Punkte für Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy", sagte der Professor streng und bedachte Malfoy mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Warum? Weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?" verteidigte Harry zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Malfoy.  
„Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass ihr Freund sie absichtlich angegriffen hat."

„Sie sollten ihre Informationen auf dem Laufenden Halten. Weasley und ich sind keine Freunde mehr", sagte Harry mit einem fast schon hasserfüllten Blick zu Ron. Es war seltsam wie eine für ihn mal solide Freundschaft so schnell umschlagen konnte.

„Es stimmt, Professor", mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein. Hinter ihr nickte der ein oder andere Mitschüler. „Ron hat wirklich Harry angegriffen, bevor sie noch ein Startzeichen geben konnten. Er hat versucht Harry mit einem Schockzauber zu treffen, aber Malfoy hat dies verhindern können." Harrys Augen richteten sich auf Malfoy, der ihm mit seinem Blick auswich. Harry hatte vermutet, dass vielleicht einer der ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder oder Hermine ihn mit dem Schild geschützt hatten, aber Malfoy. Irgendwas seltsames lief hier vor sich und er musste dem auf dem Grund gehen.

Williamson sagte nichts dazu, sondern nickte nur und beendete den Unterricht frühzeitig. Weder stellte er die abgezogenen Punkte von Malfoy wieder her, noch zog er Ron welche ab und Harrys Vertrauen in seine Kompetenz wuchs dadurch nicht gerade.

Harry beobachtete, wie Malfoy den Raum verließ und packte selbst schnell seine Sachen zusammen, um ihm zu folgen. Er ignorierte Ron, der mal wieder mit Seamus und Dean flüsterte und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Unterrichtszimmer. Als er auf den Gang trat, konnte er Malfoy schon nicht mehr sehen. Er vermutete ihn in Richtung Großer Halle und ging ebenfalls dort hin. Noch bevor er wirklich weit gekommen war, wurde er einmal mehr in eine Nische gezogen. Aber diesmal nicht von Snape, sondern von Malfoy.

„Warum der Protego", fragte ihn Harry sofort.

„Vielleicht habe ich Interesse daran, dass dir nichts passiert, Potter", erwiderte Malfoy grinsend.

„Warum?" wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

„Ich könnte dir meine Antwort unter einer Bedingung geben", sagte Malfoy und kam Harry ziemlich nah. In der Nische hatten sie nicht wirklich viel platz, aber bisher waren zumindest knapp 30 cm Abstand zwischen ihnen gewesen, aber nun berührten sich ihre Fußspitzen und Harry konnte die Wärme spüren die er ausstrahlte. „Warum stehst du unter Schutz beim dunklen Lord", wisperte er leise. Harry hatte diese Frage fast erwartet, aber dennoch war ihm in diesem Moment sehr unwohl und er war nicht sicher, warum.

„Vielleicht solltest du das deinen Meister fragen", antwortete er und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt heiser. Malfoy lachte über seine Erwiderung und Harry beobachtete sein Gesicht dabei neugierig. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gelöst gesehen.

„Ich denke, ich bekomme eher eine Antwort aus dir heraus, Harry", sagte er und kam ihm noch näher. Harry hatte das Gefühl kaum noch Luft zu bekommen. Er spürte den Atem von Malfoy auf seiner Haut wusste nicht ob er ihn weg stoßen oder näher ziehen sollte. Der Slytherin nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und trat etwas zurück.

„Ich bezweifle das", erwiderte Harry als er sich ein wenig sicherer fühlte.

„Wir werden sehen." Malfoy warf ihm noch ein Grinsen zu und ließ ihn dann in der Nische alleine zurück.

Tbc.

_Nachtrag:_

_Übrigens, ist der nette Prof. Willamson kein OC... wer mir also sagen kann, wo er in welchem Buch auftaucht, der bekommt nen großen Keks..._


End file.
